Forever Yours (Monchele Drabbles)
by ThatMoncheleGleek
Summary: I don't see many Monchele stories anymore so I thought I would bring them back by writing some cute/fluff/angst drabbles! I take requests, if you have any! I love Cory Monteith and Lea Michele as individuals and also as a couple. dedicated to Cory!
1. Break the distance

He hadn't seen her in a month of cause he would ring her, text her and occasionally FaceTime her depending on how the Internet was in his hotel but that was it. Filming 'All The Wrong Reasons' really took it out of him, he didn't even have time to explore the town because most nights he didn't finish till midnight and when he did have time all he wanted to do was talk to Lea on the phone.

Glancing at his watch he couldn't believe it was 2.06am, he finally landed in Los Angeles as much as he loved working back in his hometown, he was glad to be back because this was now his home, not the place but a certain person was and he couldn't wait to be reunited with the love of his life.

He arrived at Lea's house half hour later, unlocking the door and letting himself in he was surprised to see that the Television and living room light was still on, he wondered if she went upstairs and completely forgotten that she left it on but as he was about to walk upstairs to see if she was asleep, he heard a faint voice call his name.

"Cory?" Lea called again this time louder.

Turning around to go down the step he just went up, he went to the kitchen where he heard her call him and there she was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a coffee. Seeing her made him feel like the first time he ever saw her at the paramount studios and that was a pretty amazing feeling.

"Hi..." Is all he could say letting his feelings get the better of him.

"Hey.." Lea said with a smirk, her heart pounding.

"How are you?" Cory said with his famous trademark smile.

"I'm good, you?" Lea said playing the same game as him.

"I'm great, now I've seen you" Cory said leaning on the door frame.

Smiling, she got up from her sit and ran over to him, Cory caught her in his arms and span her around while she squealed in the process.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much" Lea said as she kissed his face, she sounded that a lovestruck teenager but she didn't even care, she missed him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" he said as he hugged her getting the scent of her hair in his nose, he loved how she smelt, it always gave him butterflies.

Pulling away from the hug Cory looked at her with so much love and affection it made her bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you blushing Ms. Michele? Cory whispered in her ear swinging her from side to side as he still had her in his arms, adding a little kiss on her earlobe.

"'Maybe, nobody has looked at me like that in over a month, I'm not used to it." Lea giggled.

"Do you mean I haven't looked at you like that in a month? Because nobody else better look at you, the way I look at yo-" Cory got cut off when Lea smashed her lips on to his.

"Shut up, you talk more than I do, you knew what I meant silly" Lea said grabbing his face. Lea tried to get down from his grip but he tighten his grip around her.

"I'm not done with you" Cory said bringing her face towards him kissing her romantically while massaging her bum.

"God, I love you" Lea said pulling away.

"You don't even how much I love you... Anyways, what are you doing up at this time?" He asked, putting her back on the ground.

"I wanted to see you and I wanted to go to bed as a couple for the first time in a month" Lea said holding him around the waist.

"You're adorable, I've missed feeling like this.." Cory smirked.

"Feeling like what?" Lea said confused.

Grabbing her hand he rested it on his chest near his heart.

"Like this, you do this to me.." Cory said blushing. Every since they got together, he felt things that he never thought was possible to feel.

"Baby..." Lea said reaching up and stroking his cheek she was truly speechless, after 10 months of dating he still made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world with the things he said, leaning up she kissed his lips softly appreciating his words.

"I'm glad I do that to you, that's been my intentions for 4 years" Lea said resting her head on his.

"Well your intentions was complete when I first saw you.." Cory smiled softly.

"You're a hopeless romantic Mr Monteith" She said with a small giggle.

"Only to you gorgeous, I think A certain double bed is calling me right now though" Cory said yawning resting his head on her shoulder .

"Aw, is my baby tired" She said kissing his cheek as she played with his hair.

"Um hm" he said getting too comfortable on her shoulder.

"Come on gorgeous.." She said as she pulled his hand to take him upstairs but he wouldn't move.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he did his famous smile at her.

"Come here.." He said pulling her back towards him as he did he pick her up and took her upstairs. When they got into the room he placed her down on the bed and attacked her with kisses.

"Cory!" She said giggling.

"Okay, I've done I promise!" He said giving her a final kids and walking off to the bathroom as she kicked his bum softly with her foot.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd attack you again." He said laughed.

"No, you're just scared that I would win" She said with a small smile.

"Wanna bet?" Cory said with a smug smile.

"Wanna bet?" She said mimicking what he said and trying to copy his voice.

That's was one thing they both loved about each other, that even though they were dating they hadn't lost there fun banter they had with one another, they were still best friends that were completely head over heels for one another.

With her words he ran back and kissed her all over while ticking her.

"Ok, you win, stop!" She said laughing loudly.

Hearing her laugh was Cory's favourite thing to listen to.

"Okay this time I've stopped, I promise" he said with a wink and ran to the bathroom before she had time to attack him.

When he returned from the bathroom she was fast asleep in bed, she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. He got in beside her wrapping his arms around her waist as she turned to face him in the middle of her slumber.

"Good night Lee" he said kissing her head as he fell to sleep beside his girl, now he was home.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I AM NOW TAKING IN REQUESTS, FOR THE NEXT DRABBLES, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS, THEY ARE APPRECIATED! X**


	2. Sickness

All she wanted to do was sleep but her body wasn't allowing her, it was 5am and she was meant to be up in 3 hours for work. Lea was never the one to get sick but when she did it hit her like a truck. Deciding to sit up wasn't one of Lea's best decision as she instantly felt dizzy, she sat there for at least 10 minutes waiting for the dizziness to stop but it wouldn't, she sat there with her head in her hands trying to compose herself so she wouldn't wake her sleeping boyfriend up with her faint cries but as she tried to compose herself she felt a hand on her back rubbing it softly.

"Babe, are you okay?" Cory asked in a sleepily tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, go back to sleep you have work in a couple of hours." She said as her voice began to shake.

Of course he didn't believe her, he could tell by the way that she was sat and how her body was slightly shaking that she wasn't okay, getting up from his sleeping position, Cory crawled over to where she was sat and wrapped his arms around her and turning her lamp on that was on her bedside cabinet in the process.

As soon as the light turned on he could tell that something was wrong as he saw the bags under her eyes and her pale face.

"Lee, you don't looked very well, are you feeling okay?" He said as concerned rattled through his body.

"I will be, just go back to sleep babe, I don't want you to be tired for work just because of me" she said still looking down at the ground.

He wasn't going to let it go that easily, whatever she was going through he would go through it with her.

"Babe, I don't care, I care about you and your health and if you're sick I want to be able to look after you" Cory said resting his head on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, can't you just drop it?!" She said in a sharp tone.

"Alright, I'm just trying to help you, you know be a caring boyfriend.." He said in a hurtful tone as he let go of her.

Instantly regretting her words she grab his hands and brought him back, slowly climbing into his lap and snuggling into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I just feel awful, my head is spinning, every now and again I feel this urge to throw up and I haven't had no sleep at all." Lea said as she began to shake in his arms.

"Babe, it's okay, I'm sorry for being all in your face when you're not feeling hundred percent.." He said kissing her head as he held her.

"No, I appreciate it, I really do" Lea said looking up at him with a small smile.

She really had the urge to kiss him but her body didn't have enough energy to move and she didn't want him to get sick.

"Do you want a drink of water?" He said caressing her cheek.

"If you don't mind" Lea said.

"Of course not, anything for my girl" He said as she climbed of his lap so he could get up.

As he went to the bedroom door and walked though it to walk downstairs he heard Lea calling him.

"Cor?" She called.

"Yeah?" He appeared in the doorway once again.

"I love you so much" She said with a small smirk.

"I love you so much too beautiful" He said as he smiled back and went off to get her the glass of water.

When he returned she was no longer sat on the bed, concern surged through his body as he saw the bathroom light on and coughing coming from it, walking into the bathroom he saw her on the floor near the toilet holding on to her belly, it was very clear that she had just been sick. tears started spilling from her eyes as soon as saw her boyfriend in doorway, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Baby, drink this" He said getting on the floor with her and passing her the water he just went to get her, seeing her shake as she drank the water his heart went out to her wanting to take all the pain away from her, all he could do was hold her.

"You think for one second that your going to work, you are wrong" Cory said as he held her shaking body.

"I need too" Lea said

"You need too? No you don't, they can wait till you're better you're in no state to film Lee!"He said concerned.

Knowing full well he was right she just hugged him tighter, appreciating his concern. After 10 minutes of sitting there and holding her, Cory could hear her faint snoring on his chest, he had to admit it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Getting up of the bathroom floor with Lea in his arms, was the easiest thing seeing as she was light as a feather. He walked over to the bed and placed her down, tucking her in and slowly placing a light kiss on her head, making his way over to his side of the bed and instantly falling to sleep.

The next morning Lea woke up feeling ten times worse then she did before, turning around she notice that Cory was no longer in bed and remembered that he had to be at work at 8am, as she tried to fall back to sleep she was woken up by someone looking in her bedside draw.

"Sorry, I tried to be as quiet as possible.." Cory said quietly, mentally kicking himself for disturbing her.

"What are you doing here, I thought you was at work at 8?" She said smiling down at her boyfriend that was kneeling beside her.

"I was meant to be but I rang Ryan to tell him, that you were sick and I told him I was staying off to look after you, have you seen my wallet anywhere?" Cory said looking under the bed and the bedside cabinet.

Without saying a word she got up and hugged him, at first he was confused at the gesture but relaxed when she whisper the words "Thank you" in his ear making him get goosebumps all over his body.

"What for?" He said pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"For looking after me and staying off work to look after me, you're such a gentleman" she said stroking his cheek.

"Aw, you never have to thank me, it's my job, in sickness and health, right?"

"Right.." Lea said noticing his little marriage reference, she couldn't wait to be standing next to him at the altar, ushering them words back to one of another for real.

"How are you feeling anyways?" He said placing a piece of hair behind her ears and making her come back to reality.

"Like ten times worse, I no longer feel sick but my stomach and head are in so much pain" she said with a pout.

"Well it looks like someone is in for some special treatment today, I official call this day 'Lea's feel better day" He said with a smirk.

"You're a goofball" Lea said with a giggle.

"You love me though" He said with a wink.

"I do, just a bit" she said smiling.

"Just- just a bit, do you know who you're talking to?" Cory said in a sassy tone, which made Lea go into to fits of giggles she suddenly stopped when she got a awful stabbing pain though her abdomen.

"Ohh, I'm sorry.." Cory said rubbing her stomach as he saw her winch in pain.

"That wasn't your fault, your only doing what you do best, making me smile" she said kissing his cheek.

"Why don't you go in the bath and freshen up, relax for me and I'll go and get you some things to make you feel better?" Cory said as Lea nodded.

"Oh! Your wallet is on the counter in the kitchen..." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

"You're a star! Thank you!" He said kissing her cheek and leaving the bedroom.

Once he returned from the shop he headed upstairs to their bedroom to see Lea snuggled up in bed with Sheila.

"Hey! How are you doing beautiful?" Cory said smiling at her from the doorway.

"That bath really helped my stomach so much and it helped me not feel so gross and horrible, I just feel relaxed and sleepy now" Lea said with a smile.

"Well before you go to sleep on me, do you think your belly can hack a hot chocolate and some marshmallows?" As he held the bag up full of content.

"Absolutely!" she squeaked

Once the hot chocolate was made and drank, Cory slide into bed with Lea, spooning her.

"Thank you for everything, I really do appreciate it!" Lea said softly looking up at him.

"Stop thanking me, I've told you, your worth it, I'm just glad you're feeling better" He said kissing her nose.

"I couldn't ask for anyone better to look after me today, you're the best boyfriend ever!" She said snuggling into his chest.

"Anything for my girl... " Cory said as he snuggled up to her.

As much as Lea hated being sick, she had to admit this was the best sick day ever!

 **Thank you for GleekForever12345 for requesting this idea to me! You're awesome! and I have been asked to write some smut, so this might be turning into a M rated fanfiction. Your support of you all over the last 24 hours have been fantastic! Please keep telling me what you think and requesting!**


	3. Stay

**I am alive! Oh my god, i can't explain how stressful it has been, i has been writing loads over this past month and then when i was finished writing my phone completely swiped them off before i even had time to put them up but it is fixed and I am back! This is dedicated to my my number one fan Ashleigh for putting up with me basically. Love you more everyday! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Guilt rattled though Cory's body as he realised he wasn't in his bed, he was in Lea's. He didn't know how it

happened it just did, it was another early finish on set and Lea has invited him over to her's to have a catch up and to drink some wine, nothing out the norm. Then the next minute his lips were attached to hers, she stealing his breath away while he had the same affect on her. They didn't have sex nor did they see each completely naked but they did do foreplay and if Cory was being honest with you, it was the hottest thing Cory had ever been involved in. The way Lea moaned out his name in urgency and pleasure, the way her walls clenched around his fingers and the way her hands worked him up and down, was just unbelievable.

The smell of eggs broke him away from his thoughts making his stomach rumble, it didn't matter what situation he was in, if he smelt food, his stomach always made an appearance. Swinging his legs out of bed he picked up his joggers of the floor and pulled them over his legs. Time to face the music, he thought as he made his way down the hallway to the kitchen.

Once he made it to the kitchen he stood at the doorway admiring Lea singing to radio as she added a bit of salt to the eggs. To him, she was everything that he wanted.

"Good Morning" Cory said making his presents known.

"Oh, Morning" Lea said turning to the radio down "did I wake you?" She winched.

"No, you didn't, I wouldn't mind your voice waking me up though" He said with a small smile holding his gaze with Lea as he sat down at the dining room table.

"I made you eggs" She said trying to ignore how her heart was jumping out of her chest at his compliment as she place the plates on the table.

As they sat and ate, they both fell into an uncomfortable silence as they both felt the big elephant in the room, they just shared glances with one another till one of them turned away or looked down at there plate of food. It was killing them both but neither of them had the guts to admit it.

Once the food was consumed, they both cleared up, Cory washing while she dried. Cory couldn't help but feel like this was something that he wanted to do forever, obviously not cleaning but being by her side, waking up with her, making breakfast with her. Doing everything with her. It just felt so natural and right but by the way she was acting around him after last nights events it felt like she wanted to move on and forget and that's something he wasn't willing to do but it was up to her to say what she wanted. He couldn't force her.

"Right, I'm going to go, thank you for breakfast it was beautiful." He said making his way to door to collect his things.

"Don't go" she whispered but loud enough to be heard.

"What?" He said turning around to face her at the kitchen door.

"Don't go, I don't want you to leave, I don't want this to be a one night stand and we just go back to being best friends, I'm sorry but I can't do that, it's too much" she said as she started to sob.

"Oh god Lee" He said making his way over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Are you going to leave?" Lea said as she cried into his chest.

"I don't understand, you need to help me understand babe" Cory said the word 'babe' slipping out of his mouth naturally.

"I want to be with you, I want you to be my boyfriend, I don't want you to walk out this house today thinking this is a one night stand because I know deep down, it wasn't and I know that you know that it wasn't too" She said looking up at him.

"I want to be with you too, God I do. I want to wake up to you every morning, I want to travel the world with you, I want to hold you hand. I want to be with you when you going through you're PMS and your in the worse mood ever, I want to be with you when you're crying so I can wipe your tears away and tell you everything is going to be okay" Cory said wiping a tear away as it rolled down her cheek as he continued. "I want to be with you when you're being cheeky and telling your cheesy jokes and when your laughing so hard you can't breathe. I want to dance around the living room with you at 2am when you're full of energy after a late night shoot. I want to show you off. I want to watch you sing your heart out as we drive around and when you cook and clean. I just want to be with you. Forever, just tell me to stay and I will" Cory said stroking her cheek gently.

"Of course I want you to stay, stay till I die, stay forever" Lea said pulling him in for the most romantic kiss that she had ever shared with a man.

"So are we actually doing this?" Cory said pulling away from the kiss with a big grin.

"Yeah, I guess we are" Lea said with a smile as Cory kissed her gently.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you" Lea said as she kept pecking his lips softly.

"Good because neither will I, you're stuck with me" Cory said.

"I'm glad to be stuck with you" She whispered to him as they kissed again.

"Right babe, I'm gonna go now" he said stroking her cheek.

"Noo, I've just got you, don't go" she said wrapping her arms around his waist, so he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, I need a shower.." He said pouting at her.

"I have a shower" she said wriggling her eyebrows.

"I don't have no clothes though" he said smiling at her.

"You do! I have you Radiohead t-shirt and jeans you left when we had that cast sleepover"

"Oh yeah! Didn't I leave early because Harry was sick on me so had to take him back to his house in my joggers and t-shirt" Cory said remembering.

"See, I knew they'd come in handy one day that's why I didn't give them back and I cleaned them" Lea said with an wink.

"You really want me to stay don't you?" He said as she nodded.

"Go on then because I love you" Cory said not realising what he just said.

"You love me?" Lea said shocked.

"Yeah, I love you!" Cory said proudly.

"I love you too, god I do" Lea said smiling feeling the weight of the world come of her shoulders.

And with that he kissed her so hard that she was sure she was going to collapse, she was finally happy, he was finally happy. There was nothing else to it.


	4. Date Night

"Hello?!" Cory shouted as he entered Lea's house.

"In here gorgeous!" Lea shouted back from the kitchen.

"Well hello you" Cory said as he entered the kitchen and walked up to where Lea was standing wrapping his arms around Lea while Lea chopped some tomatoes.

"Hello you, how was your day?" Lea said as she put her hands on his arms that was wrapped around her as he snuggled her in him.

"It was good, it went pretty quick, how was yours?" Cory said resting his head into her neck.

"We got done with _Burn With You_ and we started recording _You're Mine,_ so in my books it's been a very special day" Lea said smiling up at him.

"Still can't believe you wrote a song about me, I'm a very lucky man" Cory said feeling his heartbeat increase.

"Well you know, I'm a very lucky woman to have such an amazing boyfriend and I want to tell everyone about you and how amazing you are" Lea said turning in his arms finally facing him.

"I love you" He said kissing her with every ounce of love he had.

"I love you more" she said pecking his lips.

"If you say so, anyway what are you making?" Cory said finally letting her go so she could continue on what ever she was doing.

"Our dinner" she said cheerfully.

"But babe, it's Thursday, it's date night.." Cory said confused. They both agreed when they started seeing each other that they would always have a date night on Thursday's, every date night they had felt like there first and they both loved it.

"This is for date night, we're going on a picnic, I heard it was going to be a clear night, so I thought we could go on top of the L.A hill, it'll be romantic" She said as she put the salad in a container.

"That's dead sweet baby, do you want me to get the blankets from the wardrobe?" Cory said

"Yeah please, I couldn't reach them because-"

"You're too short" Cory said finishing the sentence off for her.

"No.." Lea said trailing off

"Yes.." Giving her a knowing look.

"Alright, maybe, I even tried wearing heels and it didn't work.." She said embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, you're so adorable" He said while laughing.

"Okay, shut up you, says the man who thought he could hide from the paparazzi behind a bin" she said smiling at him.

"But at least I can get the blankets.." He said winking at her walking away to get them Lea adding a gently smack to his behind.

Once the food was finished Lea made her way upstairs to get herself ready for the night, she didn't do much to herself, she only straightened her hair and added some light makeup too her skin, she didn't want to over do it tonight, it was just a relaxed night with Cory.

Cory had left her house a couple of hours ago to get himself ready, they both decided to meet each other there. Lea gave her a finally look in a mirror before she picked up the picnic basket and blankets and headed for the L.A hills.

When she arrived to the hill she realised that she was alone and Cory hadn't arrived yet, getting out the car she walked up the hill and thought she would set up while she was waiting for him to arrive but as she walked up the hill she saw candles lights on the ground and fairy lights hanging from the tree's, feeling like this was someone's else's date and she was intruding so she turned around to make her way back to the car, till she felt a tap on her shoulder making her turn around.

"Hello Ms Michele" Cory said cheekily, he was dressed in a black suit and holding a brunch of flowers, he's hair was gelled to the side like he had for the GQ men of the year party, making Lea's heart swell in her chest.

"Cory.. How did you-"

"I've been here an hour and I walked here so it would throw you off, I was hoping you'd walk up the hill and not wait for me down at the car park or else we would of been waiting for each other and that would of ruined it, these are for you by the way" He said with a small laugh giving her the flowers feeling somewhat nervous.

"Cory.. I don't know what to say.." Lea stuttered completely lost for words.

"You don't have to say anything, I want it to be romantic for you, you deserve it" Cory said stroking her cheek as she kissed him softly.

"I must say, you look incredible, I'm so damn lucky" She said holding his hand and stepping back to look at him.

"Thank you, you look beautiful too.." He said pulling her back into him.

"No, I look a mess, I wish I went into more effort now, I'm sorry" Lea said feeling bad for just being in a jumpsuit.

"Stop it, you look incredible! No makeup or loads of makeup, you always look amazing, I wish you saw yourself the way I see you" Cory said making her get goosebumps.

"I really do love you" she said kissing him hard on the mouth.

"I love you too so much" Cory said falling deep into her eyes.

"Let's put the blankets down and start to eat, I'm starving!" Lea said with a small giggle.

"I'm so glad you said that because I am too" Cory said agreeing with her as he started to help her put the blankets down.

They started to eat and talk about their day more in depth and everything in between, from funny stories to talking about cheese that's what they both liked about there relationship that they could talk about anything and everything. Once they were finished eating, Lea shuffled over to Cory and sat in his lap.

"Babe this is so beautiful, the lights, the candles, the flowers, the suit.." She said as he wrapped his hands around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Not forgetting the food made by yourself, anyways I've not done yet.." He said with a wink.

"What do you mean?" Lea said confused.

"Do you trust me?" He said

"Of course I do, why?" She said even more confused.

"Good, just wait here" Cory said getting up and walking behind the tree.

A few seconds later he came back with a big duvet and 2 pillows with 2 pieces of paper balancing on it. Finally dropping them on the floor and making some sort of bed for them and walking over with the two pieces of paper in his hand.

"I thought we could lay and watch the stars and I thought laying on the blankets wouldn't be comfy enough to lay on so I bought them for extra comfort and it'll feel like we're in bed watching the stars!" He said walking back over to her and sitting on the ground next to her once again

"Babe-"

"Before you say anything, take a look at these" He said handing the papers over he was holding.

Opening the first one Lea's heart stopped as she read what was on the piece of paper.

 _ **Star Deed  
This star is hereby named in honour of:  
Monchele  
**_  
"I was going to name it Lea Michele but you're already a star like Rachel Berry then I thought of calling it Cory Monteith but I thought that was too obvious and I didn't want to copy Glee, so I thought of naming it Monchele because that star will burn, shine and stay strong for billion years, just like my love for you, I will love you till I fade away, we will stay strong through everything, forever. I will burn with you" Cory said noticing his little reference to her new song she recorded today.

Tears rolled down her eyes, he made her so happy, he was just everything she had ever dreamed off and a whole lot more.

"I love you, I love you so much" kissing his lips and never wanting to stop.

"Hey, don't cry!" He said with a small laugh as he hugged her. "I've not finished yet!" He said pulling away "Open the next one!" He said excitedly.

Opening the next one Lea realised that it was Cory's writing this time.

 _Dear Lea,  
My little Rachel Berry, my co-star, my best friend, my gorgeous girlfriend! You are everything I could ever ask for and wish for! You're the most kindest, funniest, loveable, inspiring, prettiest girl I have ever met and I'm so incredibly proud of what you're achieving and what you have achieved! You always kept asking me back in 2011 "who inspires you" and I would tell you no one but the person who inspires me was the one asking the question. I never really wanted to say anything because I thought you would think I was just saying it to make you happy but I actually mean it. You made me feel comfortable when I was so nervous about my first scene, you told me not to listen to anyone that gave me hate because they were all wrong! You've made me a better person and I'm forever grateful!_

 _Thank you coping with me when I am being a totally goof, thank you for loving me, making me feel like I can reach the unreachable. I love you for you and your shortness! Never change ever. So to my future. To my future wife. To my future mother to our kids. To my best friend. I am forever yours and I'm so glad we finally stop pretending! Love you forever._

 _Love,  
Cory xoxo  
_  
Jumping into his arms she couldn't help but feel like she was hugging the whole world. She was and she felt like the luckiest girl ever! Pulling away from him, trying to compose herself.

"I'm so happy that you sent in that video of you drumming because if you didn't, this whole process wouldn't be the same without you by my side! I believe we was meant for each other and we would of found each other down the line but I'm so glad it was now. Look at you from where you was to where you are now, it's so incredible baby! You inspire me too! I'm just so happy right now, I love you so much!" she said kissing him.

"Baby, I love you.. Shall we go and look at our star?" He said leaning his head against hers.

"Oh my god, yes!" She said as he walked her over to the duvet and pillows. Cory laid down while Lea laid beside him resting her head on his chest, while he had his arm draped over her shoulder tickling her arm.

"Oooh look there we are!" She said pointing to the star in excitement.

"It's beautiful.. So so beautiful" He said pretending he was talking about the star but then looking at Lea.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" Lea said looking at Cory.

Everything was perfect. Even there new baby star.


	5. Shake it off

"I can't do this, Cory, I can't" Lea said getting off the sofa and putting her phone in her pocket in angry.

"Babe, babe, babe" Cory said quickly getting up of the sofa and following her. Recently everyone had been taking pictures of them behind their backs and articles were writing a bunch of lies about them and Lea was sick of it.

"I can't do this, it's too much!" Lea said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" He said concerned.

"Out" She snapped making Cory shocked on how she was speaking to him, she was acting like he was the one that caused it all but before he had a chance to say anything, she was already out the door, leaving Cory feeling guilty as ever.

"Lea, pick up the phone" He whispered into the phone, he's foot tapping nervously as he sat on the staircase step waiting for her to pick up her phone. She had been gone for almost 3 hours and Cory was getting seriously worried, this had been the 4th time he had tried phoning her but there was no answer, getting up from the step he was sitting on, he made his way up the stairs to get his car keys from the bedside cabinet in the bedroom as he picked them up he heard the front door shut, making his way back down the stairs, his heart started pacing as he saw Lea walk in the Living Room as he came down the last step on the stair.

"Lea, where the fuck have you been?!" Cory said sharply.

"Like I said, out" Lea moodily.

"You couldn't answer your phone while you was out?" Cory said getting impatient with her behaviour.

"No, looks like I couldn't" Lea said uninterested as she sat on the sofa.

"I've been worried sick about you and all you can do is act like this! Look, I'm sorry that people are writing stuff and taking pictures but this is the price we have to pay, you knew that! I'm sorry it's making you unhappy but if you can't deal with it, then you should leave me because it's not going to die down anytime soon! I'm sorry that it can't be everything you've dreamed of but this is the reality Lea!" Cory shouted, he has never raised his voice to her ever but he didn't know any other way to get it through to her while she was in the mood that she was in.

Walking into the dining room and shutting the door, he sat himself down at the table letting out a big sigh as he put his hands through his hair. He couldn't help but feel like he could of been more supportive but then again she could of dealt with the situation more better.

They were both in the wrong.

As he sat there calming himself down, he heard the dining room door open quietly.

"Cor?" Lea said in a shaken tone.

Lifting his head up, he saw Lea at the door shaking with tears brimming in her eyes, she looked so vulnerable and scared.

"Are you mad at me?" Lea said quietly.

Cory just stayed silent, he didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm sorry that I upset you, I didn't mean to, I should've talked to you about it, instead of bottling it up and running off. I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you tonight, I've been acting so childish. I know I should of answered my phone and it was disgusting of me to speak to you like I did, acting like it was your fault, when none of it was. I don't want us to break up over this or for you too leave me, I love you so much and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, I know you probably see me differently but that wasn't me I swear. I'll go and let you have your space, I'll stay at Steph's tonight, sorry again" She said softly, walking away.

"Lee!" Cory called after her from where he was sat.

"Yeah?" She said appearing at the door.

"Come here, you're not going anywhere!" Cory said wiggling his finger for her to come to him as he turned in his chair to face her and grabbing her hands when she came to him.

"You need to ignore everyone and everything on the Internet, people take pictures of us because there starstruck not because they want to invade our privacy, it's exciting for them and they want to show off to all there followers who's they've seen, they support us that's all. People who write stuff about us are not worth it because you and I know what really goes on and our fans know that it's all bullshit. I love you and what we share, I'm so sorry for shouting at you, it was totally out of line, I was just so worried about you and I thought something bad happened to you, don't worry I don't see you any different but I didn't like it. So please just talk to me next time and remember we're in this together" Cory said stroking her hands as he spoke.

"So you're not mad?" Lea said

"No, not at all, I love you too much to be mad at you.." Cory said smiling at her.

"I love you so much, I'm sorry" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stop saying sorry, it's okay, now come here and give me a hug" Cory said as she sat in his arms hugging him tightly.

"By the way you're never leaving me, that isn't a option and I apologise for saying it" Cory said whispering in her ear.

"It's okay, I never want to lose you, I can't get over how badly I treated you tonight" Lea said looking down.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me.." He said raising her head with his index finger. "We'll have less, I'm over it, I don't care now, it sorted, I've got you and you have me, that's never going to change, even with your sassy little attitude" He said winking at her.

"I was quite sassy wasn't I?" Lea said in embarrassment.

"Yeah, just a bit but I wouldn't have you any other way" He said reassuring her.

"I promise I won't do it again, I'll come straight to you" Lea smiled.

"That's my girl" Cory said hugging her tightly.

"Do I get a kiss Mr Monteith?"

"You do, Ms Michele" He said pulling him into her for a romantic slow kiss.

"I love you gorgeous" he whispered pulling her back into the kiss.

"I'll love you forever" She said reassuring him.


	6. Cuddle Buddy

Waking up together was the best feeling ever. Lea loved to watch him sleep, she knew it sounded creepy but he was her boyfriend, she was allowed too. The way he slightly pouted his lips and the way his broad chest moved up and down, had Lea's heart oozing with love. She was so proud of him on how much weight he lost, he was perfect to her anyways but he was so focus and determined, it just made Lea feel so lucky to have him.

Lea broke away from her thoughts when he started stirring, slowly waking up from his slumber.

"Morning sleepyhead" Lea giggled as he moaned jokely.

"5 more minutes" He said in a tired tone putting his head into the crook of her neck.

"Whatever you say" She said with a laugh stroking his head gently making him get goosebumps. The way that they were tangled up together made Lea's heart sped up, her legs were wrapped around his legs, his chest pressed against hers as he rested his head into her neck and making matters better they were both completely naked from the night before.

"Are you falling back to sleep on me?" Lea said after 5 minutes of holding him.

"You're just so comfy and you smell so nice, I feel like I'm in heaven right now.." He spoke as his hot breath hit the back of her neck, making her feel like putty in his hands.

"I haven't even showered yet, I'm still smelly from last night.." She said giggling as he kissed her neck.

"You smell beautiful, you look beautiful, such a beautiful girl" He said sucking on her neck gently giving her flashbacks from last night.

"Hmph Cory.." She moaned "I love you" she said

"I love you too" He whispered in her ear, giving into him she kissed him on the lips senselessly pouring all the love she had for him into one kiss.

"This is the best way to wake up" He said pulling away from the kiss.

"Oh, you have a face!" She said seeing his face for the first time since he woke up.

"Shut up you, it's your fault" He said cheekily turning away from her and bury his face into the pillow.

"Did I tire you out" she said innocently as he stuck his thumb up in the air. "I guess we won't do it ever again if you're this sleepy" Lea said smiling knowing that would get his attention.

"I'm awake, I'm not tired at all, where did you hear that rumour?" Cory said flipping round here and facing Lea once more.

Making her laugh was one of Cory's favourite things to and after all these years she still found him so funny.

"You're such a goof" Lea said stroking his cheek with his thumb

"Yeah but you love me" He said winking at her placing his hand over her's as she stroked his cheek.

"More than anything" she said kissing him softly.

"You know what I fancy doing today?" Cory said pulling away.

"what do you fancy doing today Mister?" She said smiling up at him.

"Staying here, with you, not moving and just staying wrapped up in you" Cory said.

"Sounds perfect but I need a shower" Lea said getting up and heading for the shower, the sheets falling off her body making him gulp loudly.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right here, waiting for you" Cory said getting flushed as his girlfriend stood naked at the bathroom door.

"Who said that I wanted to shower alone, you said you wanted to be wrapped up in me all day?" Lea teased as she saw him get up running towards her.

Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't get over how many love bites she had and were appearing on her neck, she knew it was super tacky but she didn't mind it at all, it was like Cory had claimed her and made his mark. She loved being under his spell.

"Leaaaaaaa" Cory whined from the bedroom.

"Coryyyyyy" She said matching his whining tone clearly mocking him.

"Hurry up, I want to start the film" He said impatiently.

"I'm here, impatient" Lea said as she threw one of Cory's old t-shirts over her head that drowned her small body.

"Finally, I missed you" Cory said reaching his arms out to grab her like a baby that needed cuddles instantly.

"I've been gone for 45 minutes and I was only in the shower.." She rolled her eyes playfully at him. After they had made love in the shower, Lea kicked him out so she could wash probably. It took a lot of convincing and a lot of guts, to pull herself away from him.

"Come here, I want cuddles baby" he said whining.

Climbing into bed he instantly grab her, feeling happy to have his cuddling buddy back.

"You're so cute, do you know that?" She said turning to face him.

"Only for you.." Cory said falling straight into her eyes. "Anyways, you going to love me even more because I've chosen Funny Girl for the film we're watching!" He said grabbing the remote to press play but getting stopped by Lea in the process.

"What's the matter?" He said confused at her actions.

"Before we start to watch the film, can I just say something?" Lea said biting her lip.

"Of course you can, are you okay?" Cory said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, well I'm more than just fine, I'm perfect. Since being with you, you have seriously shown me what love is, when I was with Theo, I thought that was love but I was so wrong. This is love, I feel like I'm under a Cory Monteith spell and I feel like I can reach further and further everyday when I'm with you. You still give me butterflies and you still make me giddy inside. I still see fireworks when we kiss, the electric in your fingertips when you hold me or my hand. I still feel it you know? Like it's our first time doing it all, I know for a fact that won't go away. I'm so proud of you as well, look how far you've come, your figure is out of this world. It was before you lost the weight but you're even more gorgeous now and I didn't think that was possible, you inspire me so much. You're my rock, my cuddle buddy, my life. I love you, thank you for loving me" she said looking at his now misty eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say, wow, Lea I love you, so much. You're making me cry" He said with a small laugh as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I promise, I will love you till the day that I die, you've shown me what happiness is and it's like you've stole the words right out my mouth about it feeling like our first time with everything, everyday, I feel it all too. Always have or always will, you're my soulmate, you really are, God I love you Lea" Cory said kissing her with so much love.

"I love you too" She said gasping for breath from the intense kiss.

"Barbra is waiting for you, gorgeous" He said looking up at the screen with a smile.

"Barbra can wait" She said leaning over and turning the TV off and taking Cory's top off.

"Round 3?" He said stocked.

"Round 3." She said straddling his body with a wicked smile on her face.

"Best day ever!" Cory moaned as he took her shirt off.


	7. Beautiful

**Author Note: Finally! I have done a M-rated drabble! Lots of you have been asking me to change the fanfiction to a M-rated and write some smut and i've finally caved in and done it! Now this goes without saying that I have a lot of respect for Cory and Lea's private life back when they was dating and i'm not trying to be rude to them and invade their privacy that they once had, remember, this is only for fun and I don't intend to be rude to them and their privacy! Enjoy :)**

They hadn't seen each other in 2 weeks with family commitments and working away, they didn't have a chance to see each other. Pulling into the paramount studios he saw her car parked in its normal space, making his heart swell knowing she was in work already. Wasting no time he got out the car and made his way to the studio doors.

Walking into the room he saw her standing at the food cart getting herself a coffee but before he had chance to go over to her, Ryan voice boomed through the room.

"Glee Kids, may I talk to you all for second!" Ryan shouted from where he was standing, as they all hurdled to their chairs.

Sadly Lea's was placed at the opposite side of the room to Cory's so they couldn't even be reunited yet and Lea hadn't even seen that Cory had arrived till Ryan started to speak, her eyes instantly lighting up.

"Okay, so today is just going to be a run through of the scene because one of the camera man are down with flu" He said rolling his eyes playfully. "So we'll go through scene 2 and... 5" He said Cory getting excited knowing that scene 5, was a Finchel scene, he loved the 'I Do' episode because it was just full of Finchel and he loved the fact he was back working with Lea.

Once Ryan was done talking and telling them they would start the scene 5 run through at 1:30pm everyone got up and either went on the set for the run through of scene 2 with Ryan or went to their trailers. Getting up from there chairs, Lea and Cory walked past each other both smirking at each other but before Lea had chance to walk any further Cory grabbed her wrist and brought her gently to face him.

"Ew, what do you want?" Lea teased as she place her hands on his arms, that were now wrapped around her.

"Ew, who even are you?" Cory smirked.

"Someone who's missed her boyfriend" She said looking up at him.

"We best go and find him then" He said cheekily.

"Come here you goof.." He said kissing her with everything she had.

"You never fail to take my breath away, I've missed you..." He said placing his head on hers.

"I've missed you beautiful" She said pecking his lips softly.

"You're both disgusting.." Brad said walking past and winking at them which caused Lea to giggle, hiding her face into his chest.

"Come on, we're not needed for another 2 hours" He said winking at her and pulling her towards the exit.

Entering his trailer, he shut the door and pinned her up against it placing sloppy kisses over her neck.

"Cor, as much as I want to do this, we can't, remember the rule?" She stuttered.

"Le, all the crew are running through the scene.." Cory said biting her neck causing her to moan.

"How about the cast, some of them are around here in their trailers" She said trying not to throw her head back in delight.

"The trailers are sound proof" He winked.

"Okay but if we get caught, I will neve-" Cory cutting her off with a kiss.

"We won't" He said carrying her over to the big sofa and laying her down.

He kissed her all over her neck and chest, running his hands under her t-shirt, lifting it up slowly with every touch. When her stomach was finally showing he kissed it softly.

"You're so beautiful" He said grabbing her leggings, slowly bringing them down with her pants. It turned her on so much how gentle and loving he was towards her, like she was glass that could break at any moment. He kissed her thighs gently till he got to her wet clit, swiping his tongue over it softly causing her to do the sexiest moan ever, wanting to hear her moan more he licked faster.

"Oh god, babe.." She moaned pushing her body into his face more.

Feeling confident, he put a finger to her clit as he sucked it causing her to scream in delight.

After 10 minutes of enjoying the taste of her against his lips he could tell she was ready to let go.

"I can't- oh god" she screamed.

"Let go baby, it's okay" his voice dripping with sex.

And with that, she did, screaming his name as he lapped her juices. Once she came down from her high she felt Cory's lips on hers, the taste of herself and him turning her on as she felt her t-shirt finally getting lifted off her.

"I'm so lucky" Cory said unclasping her bra and throwing it on the floor.

"Hey!" Lea said pulling away from the heated kiss.

"What?" Cory said dazed.

"You aren't naked how's that fair!?" She said pouting.

"We haven't got time babe.." Cory said going in for another kiss but Lea pulled away.

"Would you stop?" Lea said knowing the real reason.

"I just feel like I'm not fit enough, I feel fat and disgusting, I'm sorry" Cory said. Lately Cory had been feeling dead insecure over his body after seeing the hate he got over Twitter and magazines he'd been dieting and exercising but he felt extremely insecure.

"Baby, look at me.." She said bringing his head up to look at her.

"You, mister, are gorgeous, don't listen to them, listen to me, your girlfriend, who adores you for you. You're so sexy, your body has this effect on me, that I can't even explain.." She said unbutton his t-shirt slowly, kissing his chest once it appeared.

"Please can I?" Lea said looking at him with so much love.

He was hanging on every word she said, he knew that she'd never lie to him, she was such a inspiration to him, she always gave him the confidence boost he needed.

"Yeah" He said beaming at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you" Lea said softly as he unbuttoned his t-shirt and throwing it on the floor.

"Thank you so much" He whispered against her lips as he unzipped his jeans pulling them down along with his boxes.

"You're so so beautiful" she said as she ripped open a condom rolling it on to his length.

Entering her always felt like the first time for him, the way her walls clench around him made his heart melt.

"Fuck" Cory moaned as he put his head in her neck.

"You feel amazing" She said as she wrapped her legs around him.

He kissed her senselessly loving the taste of her as he went in harder and harder making her pull away from the kiss.

"Oh god, oh yes, don't stop, uh" she moaned scratching his back, loving the feel of him.

"Baby, you're unreal.." He groaned

"Faster, please- so close" She whined.

"Let go baby, come with me" He said pleading and after a few more pumps she was screaming his name while he spilled inside her.

"I love you so much" He said as he hugged her into him.

"Don't you ever forget how amazing you are, don't listen to anyone because I will love you forever for you being you, never change" She said as they played with each other hands.

"I adore you, thank you, I promise I won't" He said feeling his heart race increase. As he kissed her, his hand crept to her wet core shocked to see how fast she got turned on by him.

"You're such a dirty girl.." He teased slowly massaging her core.

"Um.. Your dirty girl though" she said biting her lip.

"Did I do this to you? He said as she nodded enjoying the bliss of his fingers working her up and down.

"I can't hear you…" He whispered in her ear as he nibbled gently on it.

"Yes you did, baby please..." She groaned as he started to move his finger inside her.

"Cory?" He heard Brad's voice on the other side of the door causing him to stop all of his movements.

"Yeah?" He shouted.

"You and Lea are needed for your scene, is she there with you?" Brad shouted back.

"Yeah, she's in the toilet, we'll be there in 10 minutes.." He shouted, Brad telling him that was fine and he'll see him there.

As soon as the both realised he was gone they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, if I didn't love you as much, I'd be so embarrassed right now" Lea said giggling.

"I am in embarrassed" He said with a smirk.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because A I was talking dirty to you and I've never done that and B, I didn't have chance to get you off" He said as his cheeks burning red.

"I liked you talking dirty, it felt like you were in control of me. It was so hot, I felt truly under a Cory Monteith spell and you got me off 2 times in the last hour.. You're my love machine" She winked as she got dressed and watched him getting dressed.

"I love you, you make me feel so special" He said kissing her.

"I love you too, you don't even know what you do to me.." She said grabbing his hand and walking out of the trailer.

"I think I do.." He said wiggling his eyebrows getting a gently slap to the arm.

"That's it now, you can walk by yourself" She said smirking letting go of his hand and walking in front of him.

"Fine, whatever you say, grumpy" he said with a smile.

"I'm not grumpy.." She called.

"You're the queen of being grumpy..."

"Fuck you" She teased.

"I would but you did that 30 minutes ago.." He smirked as she stopped walking, turning around to face him.

"Clearly you can't be trusted on your own, come here.." Reaching out for his hand.

"No, you just can't resist me" he said as they started to walk hand in hand once again.

"Keep telling yourself that..." As she reached for the studio door to only have Cory opening it for her.

"Who just had sex with me in the trailer.." He said in a cocky tone.

"I swear to god, if you don't shut up about that I'll-"

"You'll what?" He said as they walked down the corridor.

"Never do that again with you.."

"Now, you're lying" smiling at Ryan as they walked up to him

"Maybe..." She whispered as Ryan beamed at them.

Let's just say going through scene 5 with Ryan, he was so impressed with the sexual tension with the pair during the scene but he would never know that it was real sexual tension. 


	8. Make A Wish!

Walking down the hallway to her living room she was startled when she saw balloons and streamers hanging from the windows and ceiling, with pancakes and a selection of fruits placed on the coffee table.

"Happy Birthday babe.." He said leaning against the doorframe.

"Cory, did you do all this?" Lea said as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Of course I did.." He smirked.

"You're so amazing did you know that?" She said with lush in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's you..." He said walking up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her heatedly enjoying the taste of her.

"So what does it feel like to be old?" He said cheekily.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me.." She teased.

"Ouch" He said pretending it hurt him.

"I'm always going to be younger than you therefore I'm always going to be young" She winked sitting on the couch.

"Fair enough, do you want some pancakes?" He said pointing to the food on the coffee table.

"Of course!" She said leaning forward to get a pancake but getting stopped by Cory.

"No, no.. I'll do it, it's your birthday, I'll look after you today, you just relax" He said adding a couple of pancakes to her plate and dropping a few berries on them.

"You always look after me.." She said as her heart swelled.

"Well today, just a little bit more." He winked placing the plate in her hand.

"I love you" She said pecking him on the lips sweetly.

"I love you too" He said sitting next to her tucking into his pancakes.

After the pancakes were eaten, Cory brought her gifts and cards over from her family, friends and co-stars. After she had opened them, she was told to leave the best one for last, Cory'.s.

She opened the card to see a little bear holding a heart with the words written on it 'Happy birthday to my gorgeous girlfriend"

"That's adorable" she awed.

"Read inside" he said resting his hand around her waist.

To Lea

Have the most amazing day, you deserve everything in this world, I'm very lucky to call you mine. I love you so much! You old fart ;)

Love from Cory! Xx

"Aw you absolute cutie" She giggled resting her head on his chest.

"I'm not done" He winked getting several presents from the back of the couch and placing them on the ground in front of her.

"How much have you brought me Cor, I don't deserve all this!" She squeaked.

"Hey, shut up, you do" he said tapping her nose causing her to giggle.

"What can I open first?" She said excitedly.

"My family used to say small ones first, biggest ones last" He said placing her in the middle of his legs as she reached down to get the first present.

Opening the first present, excitement bubbled inside her feeling like a little girl all over again. When she finally opened it and looked inside it, she was surprised to see earrings shaped as goldstars.

"These are gorgeous Cory!" She said in awe.

"It's a metaphor, for you being a star" He said knowing that had an effect on her.

Turning around in his lap so she was facing him. kissing him never felt so rewarding she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Thank you" she whispered against his lips.

"You're welcome, now open some more!" He said.

after opening the rest of the presents, from new shoes, perfume and a bracelet. She never felt so much love for him but he wasn't done yet.

"Thank you, I feel so lucky to have you nobody has ever spoilt me this much.." She said nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I've not done yet" he said making her pull away from the embrace.

"What do you mean?" She said confused.

"I have one more present.." He said pulling it behind the cushion.

"No, baby! I can't it's too much!" She squealed.

"No it's not, just opening it" He said kissing her head as he held her in his lap.

Ripping open the present her heart increased as she saw what it was.

It was a small picture frame with pictures of them throughout the years. With the word faithfully underneath it.

"Baby! Oh my gosh!" She said hugging him tightly.

"I adore this, I adore you!" She said tears beaming in her eyes.

"I adore you too but opening the frame up for me" He said turning the picture frame in her hands so it was facing the back.

"Why?" She questioned.

"you're full of questions, just do it, for me?" He pouted running his hands up and down her sides.

"Okay..." She said confused as she twisted the tabs to open it. Once she opened it, a beautiful diamond ring fell into Cory's lap.

"Cory, this is beautiful..." She said stunned picking it up. "Hey it looks like Rachel Berry's engagement ring" She giggled.

"I think it looks like Lea Michele's engagement ring.." He smirked taking it out her hand.

"Wait, what?" She said nervously.

"I have loved you since the day I met you, you were the guide I needed, my strength and also my weakness, the way you looked at me, your beauty, your sense of humour, just everything had me weak at my knees and it still does I want to feel that way forever, I want to make you the happiest girl alive. We may not be able to get married straight away but I want this to be our promise that we will get married and have the future we've always wanted, so Lea Michele.." He said taking her off his lap so he could get down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He said nervously.

She couldn't even form words all she did was nod.

"Yes?" He said excitedly.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you!" She said through her tears.

Cory got up from the ground picking her up and spinning her around making her squeal in delight.

"The ring!" She giggled through her tears.

"Oh shit, yeah!" He said putting her down on the ground, picking up the ring.

"Lea Michele may I have your hand?" He said.

"You may" she giggled.

Placing the ring on her hand he could see the future play out in front of him.

"Lea Monteith" he whispered kissing her slowly.

"I love the sound of that" she said.

"Do you want my second name?" He said shocked.

"I wanted it since I was introduced to you" She said kissing him lightly.

"Lea, I love you and I promise I will make you really happy"

"You always have and always will" she said kissing him.

"Come on then fiancé someone has a birthday brunch to attend too" feeling for her hand but she wouldn't grab his.

"At least let me give you something in return" She said biting her lip.

"You saying yes was your return, come we need to get ready.." Cory said.

"We have some time to kill though, I mean everyone is getting there at 1:15pm, it's only 11:30am now.. There's no rush.." She said teasingly.

"Okay, what did you have in mind, what do you want to do?" Cory said dumbfounded.

"You" she whispered nibbling his ear playfully.

"Oh-okay" He said losing his ability to speak.

Wasting no time she kissed him with so much love and affection he was sure he was going to faint. Feeling himself getting push down on the couch he began to get excited knowing exactly where this was going.

"That didn't take you long" She said noticing the huge tent in his joggers.

"It never does for you baby girl" He said biting his lip.

"That's what I like to hear" she winked as she pulled his joggers down along with his boxers letting him springfree.

She sucked slowly causing him to groan.

"Babe- oh my- it's your birthday I should be treating you" Cory huffed.

"This is my treat, I want to taste you but you know what I would like?" She said rubbing him slowly.

"What would you like?" He said moaned.

"Talk dirty to me?" Lea said innocently, squeezing his base.

"Really?" He questioned.

"I mean if you want to, if you're uncomfortable with it then that's fine but you've never done it with me" Lea said getting quite shy under his stare.

"I've never done it, I've always wanted to with you but I love being romantic with you" he said with a small smirk.

"Well now you can, call it a early wedding gift" she winked.

"Okay, I'm not doing anything till I can see you naked" he teased as he saw her stand up and undressing herself.

"Um, come here, I want to touch you" Cory said grabbing her hand and bring her forward.

"What if I don't want you to touch me?" She teased.

"You don't want me to punish you on your birthday do you?" Cory raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe, I like being naughty.." She said biting her lip.

"Do you now?" He said slipping his fingers into her clit.

"Hmm.. Yeah.." She moaned.

"So wet baby, is this for me?"

"Yeah, please baby" she groaned, moving her hips forward.

"Please what?" He said slyly.

"Please touch me" she groaned.

"I thought you didn't want to be touched and you're a naughty girl"

"I am but I want you so badly" Lea moaned as Cory circled his fingers slowly.

"Please, I need more" she said, screaming when he went faster instantly making her collapse forward into him resting her head on his shoulder as he held her around her bum.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" he said going faster, making her scream.

"That's not answering my question, do you know how sexy you are?"

"No, agh baby!" She screamed.

"Well you're so danm sexy, that you're going to come all over my finger and I'm going to taste you while you suck me off, sound like a plan?" He said hotly.

"Oh yes, oh god yes, I'm going to fuck you so hard" She moaned.

"That's what I like to hear You're such a dirty, dirty girl.."

"I can't- oh god- this is so good" she panted.

"Come for me baby, I want your come on my finger" he whispered in her ear.

"I can't"- oh god" she screamed enjoying the pleasure.

Suddenly, she came all over Cory's hand, moaning in delight and not realising what she had actually done, coming down from her high she saw Cory's expression, that she couldn't read.

"What's the matter?" She said as she realised she felt wetness underneath her.

"You, hm- squirted" he said slowly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise, oh god, I'm so embarrassed!" She squeaked.

"Hey, hey, no, don't be!" He said pulling her in for a hug.

"No, it's disgusting" her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"It's sexy.. Stop I don't care, I made you squirt, that's something that I'm proud of" he chuckled.

"But I pissed on you!" She said hiding her face.

"Lea look at me..." He chuckled as she looked at him. He kissed her as hard as he could making her moan into the kiss.

"You're so dramatic, stop it! It's fine" He said laughing.

"Really?" Finally believing him.

"Really, I'd never lie to you.. Everyone has done it, so stop it.." He said catching her of guard by entering her slowly.

"Oo" she moaned.

"I best be still getting fucked hard" he grunts loving the feeling of her walls around him.

"God yes, go harder baby" she said blissfully. Slamming into her, felt so good after a few more pumps. Lea went on top and started bouncing on top of him.

"Lea, you feel so good, I can't believe how sexy you are" He moaned.

"I adore you so much..oh" Lea grunted.

"I adore you too.. Fuck Lea, I'm going to come" Cory said.

"Come for me baby, come inside me"

They both agreed that Lea should go on the pill till they were both ready for a baby, that way that could be more intimate with one and another, without any barriers and honestly Lea was glad that she did because the feeling of him coming inside her was the best feeling ever.

"Oh god babe.." He groaned as he slowly came.

"That's it baby, I love your come in my wet pussy" she moaned milking him as he rode out his orgasm, she slowly coming with him.

Resting on his stomach she placed her hand on his chest. Making her engagement ring sparkle.

"Who would of thought 6 years ago, two best friends would end up like this.." He smiled holding her.

"I know, It scares me to think what would happen if we just kept pretending..." He said looking up at him.

"Well we didn't and I'm glad we didn't because now I have a beautiful girl- fiancé, who I worship so much and what guy can say there marrying there best friend?" He said sticking his tongue out to her.

"I love you so much, this is the best birthday ever, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" she grinned kissing him.

"Me neither baby, what do you say about getting ready for your birthday brunch?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Can't I stay here with you" She moaned.

"As much as I would like that, you have friends and family waiting for you, you have to show them your ring too!" He said laughing as she saw her eyes bright up at the idea of showing her ring off.

"Okay, let's get ready!" She giggled.

Half hour later, Lea came downstairs in some light brown shorts and a cream pattern top. While Cory wore a white dress top and some tight jeans with the same coloured jacket as Lea's shorts.

When she saw Cory in his jacket she instantly burst out laughing causing Cory to turn around and face her.

"What's the ma-" he stopped halfway through his sentence finally realising what was funny. "You have to stop doing this!" He teased realising they are matching once again.

"How does this happen?" She said.

"I have no idea, you probably saw what I was wearing really and thought you'd match me because obviously I'm a style icon" He joked.

"You're such a dork, I didn't see what you wearing seriously" she said.

"I know it's hard to admit that I'm a style icon and you're not.." He winked as he did his hair through the mirror then clicking and pointing to himself in the mirror.

"Never do that again.." She said playfully.

"What? Look how I can bend in my tight jeans.. Lea I'm a icon.. Deal with it girl.." He said doing lunges to himself in the mirror.

"I'm going" she laughed at his dorkiness as she walked past him.

"Lea wait, you forgot something!"

"What?" she giggled as she appeared at the door.

"Look at how I can turn my leg 90 degrees and they don't rip.. Style icon.." He said doing jazz hands and he turned his leg.

"Well, if you don't turn your arse 90 degrees to the door we're going to be late and I'm leaving you here" she giggled.

"Fine, whatever.. It's just because I'm a style icon, you're clearly jealous" He sulked playfully.

"Alright.." She kissed his pouting lips, giggling.

Once they made it to the vintage cafe, Lea was greeted by her parents, cast members and friends. All awing and congratulating them on their engagement, after drinking and eating and basically catching up with everyone. She realised that Cory had disappeared with Jon. Not thinking anything of it she continued talking to Jenna but then Jon arrived without Cory and she began to get concerned.

"Jon, where's Cor-" she hadn't had time to finish of her sentence because the lights went down and to her surprised Cory's voice boomed through the room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to dear Lea, happy birthday to you!" Cory sang as everyone sang with him, while he held a cake with candles on it, bending down so she could see the cake and so she could blow out the candles.

When she saw the cake her heart stopped as she saw pictures of her and Cory together, her and the cast mates together and also pictures of her as a kid, iced on the cake.

"Make a wish Lea!" Her dad called out bringing her back to reality. Thinking of a wish as she blew the candles out as everyone cheered and clapped.

"Do you like it?" He said placing it in the middle of the table.

"I love it, did you do this?" She said placing her hand on his leg as he sat down everyone were in gross in there own conversations.

"Of course, I didn't make the cake but I picked the pictures and it was my idea, Jon had to hide in his house though because you come over to mine every Wednesday" He smiled.

"I really and truly adore you so much, from the presents, to the engagement and the amazing sex" She whispered the last part "To the cake, you did it you know? You gave me everything I dreamed of and possible more.. I love you so much" She said leaning in and kissing his lips.

"Ew, get a room!" Darren teased from across the table .

"I'm the birthday girl I'm allowed too" she winked as Cory wiggled his eyebrows at him causing Darren to laugh.

"I love you so much too" Cory said once Darren had got back into conversation with Jenna "We're it now, we're done, there's no other way about it, we're going to grow old and have like a billion children. Sound like a plan misses?"

"It's a deal!" She smiled snuggling into him.

"I'm forever yours..." He looked at her.

"Faithfully?"

"Faithfully." He said crashing his lips into hers.

"What did you wish for Lea?" Jon said as she placed her hand of Cory's thigh.

"I can't tell you that" she winked as both of her favourite boys looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Tell us Lea!" Cory whined.

"Okay, pass me your hand Cor.." Lea said as he placed his hand in hers in confusion, putting it on her stomach, making them both confused as ever at Lea's actions.

"You're full?" Jon asked causing Cory to laugh lightly.

"No, I'm carrying this one's baby" Lea smiled seeing both of the boys jaws drop.

"You're kidding?" Jon asked.

"No, I'm not" Lea giggled.

"You're pregnant?" Cory said dumbfounded.

"Yes and it's yours" She smiled.

"I thought you was on the pill?" Cory said.

"I accidentally forgot to take it a month ago and I didn't even realise till we were intimate.. I'm sorry" Lea said slowly.

"You're having my baby Lea, this is amazing! Oh my god!" Cory said spinning her around making everyone look at the couple which Jon mimed a fat stomach to represent that she was pregnant making everyone cheered and clapped.

"We're going to be a family, I can't believe this..." Cory said leaning his head against hers as tears poured from his eyes.

"Aw babe" she said hugging him as everyone aww'ed him for crying.

"You're giving him everything he's ever wanted you know" Jon whispered as he rubbed Cory's back and Lea completely forgot the man in her arms didn't even see a future for himself when he was 16 never mind a family, a fiancé and a acting career. He was just another failed boy with no hope and dreams, if you was to tell him he would have all this, he would of told you to get lost.

"You deserve it all Cory you really do man!" Darren said getting up and squeezing his shoulder as Lea hugged him tightly, agreeing with Darren.

"I love you so much" Lea whispered in his ear rocking him side to side.

"I love you too, thank you so much"

Cory said as he caught his breath.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" He said wiping his eyes as everyone gathered around them.

"Congratulations! I couldn't ask for a better son in law, you're going to be an amazing dad!" Marc said Edith agreeing with every word.

"Thank you, you're daughter is one of a kind and I promise I'll make her and our baby happy" He said shaking his hand.

"I've never doubting you before son!" Marc patting him on his back.

"You did it man.." Justin said coming up to him as Marc and Edith talked to Lea and as the others talked about the events.

"I know man, who would've thought it, the teenage boy who lived in alleyways and got in trouble at every chance he could, would be in the most expensive cafe in LA with a fiancé and a baby on the way.. It's unreal.." Cory said rubbing his face.

"You deserve it, you should be proud of yourself" Justin said.

"I am dude, I am" He said looking at his fiancé with so much love.

Once they finished interacting with everyone, they all mingled with one another, leaving Cory and Lea staring at each other in awe.

"Come here you" he said wriggling his finger as she came over to him.

"We did it Cory..." She said looking up at him.

"We did gorgeous.." He said kissing her.

"How long have you known.." Cory said placing his hand on her stomach.

"3 weeks, I wanted to tell you when I knew it was for certain and I thought my birthday was the perfect opportunity, then you asked me to marry you and I kinda panicked but maybe this is all meant to be, I mean we've be together for almost 6 years, I think it's time" she nodded.

"I agree, I'm so in love with you, I used to see couples when I was younger and think how can you be so in love with someone for so long but now I understand, my heart hurts when you're not around and I can't function without you. I can't wait to be a family, I'm so excited to have a person that's half you and half me running around the house, you've gave me everything I've ever dreamed about and for that I'm forever grateful " he said kissing her cheek.

"Oh Cory.. I love you so much, I can't picture my life without you, I couldn't ask for a better partner, I agree with everyone when they said that you deserve this because you really do, you're going to be a great dad and husband.." She said grabbing his hands.

"Don't, because I'll cry again" He said as fresh tears started to brew in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a better dad to our baby then my dad ever was to me, I promise Lea" He sob quietly her heart ache with love for him.

"I know baby, I know" she said as her own emotions got the better of her.

"Oh god, are you both crying now?" Jon teased.

"Yeah" Lea giggled wiping her eyes.

"She's meant to be the hormonal one" Cory laughed shaking his head as he wiped his tears.

"It's overwhelming I know, you both woke up this morning as boyfriend and girlfriend and now you're engaged expecting a baby" He said. "Although I still didn't get the wish, I mean you can't wish for a baby, when it's already there, so what was the actual wish?" He asked.

"I wished for a healthy baby boy" Lea giggled.

"You want a boy?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'm happy with whatever gender but, I'd love a little boy" she smiled.

"I would too" Cory said as tears streamed down his face as Lea cried.

"Oh my goodness, you two will set me off in a minute, just hug each other already" Jon laughed.

"I love you" he said pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too" she said as she hugged him.

"Can we have a cheer for the birthday girl and the baby daddy to be!" Chris shouted as he opened champagne which rained over the couple.

Kissing her hard on the mouth, he kissed her in the champagne shower, feeling so much emotion as everyone cheered.

Pulling away, she looked at him, like he was the last star in the sky.

"Us against the world?" He said resting his head against hers pulling his pinky out.

"Us against the world" She said linking her pinky with his.

After half an hour of interacting with the other guest she walked over to Cory with a pleading- dramatic look on her face.

"What's the matter beautiful?" He asked pulling away from the conversation he was having.

"I need to pee.." She whispered.

"Then go and pee.." He chuckled at her cuteness.

"I don't know where the toilets are.." She said shyly.

"Oh! There to the left up there.. " He said pointing down the dark corridor. "would you like me to come with you?" He chuckled noticing the nervous look on her face.

"Please, I'm scared" She bites her lip.

"Come on then" He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What's the real reason?" Cory said with a smile as the made it outside the ladies toilets.

"You know earlier when we were having sex and I squirted?" She winced.

"Yeah.." He said confused.

"It's because the baby has an effect on my bladder, so I wanted you to know just incase I run off to toilets like 10 times during the night and if we have sex and it happens again" she said.

"It's okay, you never have to explain yourself, even when you get all hormonal with me, we're in this together, I know it's not going to be easy but it all be worth it when our son or daughter comes along" He smirked.

"That's true, thank you" she pecked his lips lightly.

"You're welcome, now go and pee, I'll wait out here" he chuckled taking her purse of her so he could keep it safe for her.

Once she was done, he grabbed her hand and walked back into the room where everyone was. He never wanted to let this feeling go, accomplishment, happiness, love and it was all down to the woman standing next to him. He was so damn grateful.

"Can I say a few words guys!" He shouted getting everyone's attention.

"We're going to need tissues!" Jon said getting a playful slap of Lea as everyone laughed.

"10 years ago today I was properly on the streets of Vancouver, causing trouble, stealing, doing the most disgusting things known to man kind but 10 years later, I have the best job in the world, the most amazing friends, I am stable and most importantly I have the best fiancé in the world, you know when I first saw her, for the first time in my life my heart stopped. I remember thinking "please be my Rachel Berry" I was so nervous when I first met her, I remember shaking her hand and never wanting to let go. We began to get closer and closer until we were inseparable, she was my best friend and she still is. Rumours started to fly about us dating and honestly I wanted to say we were but we wasn't and that killed me every damn day. September 10th 2011 came, now to all you that was just a normal casual day but that was the day Lea knocked on my door. Tears in her eyes as she told me she broke up with Theo, I don't know what came over me but I kissed her and she didn't stop me either, I don't know if it was because she felt vulnerable and her mind was everywhere but that was our first kiss as Lea and Cory. 22nd of September 2011 came and that was the day I asked this very woman to be my girlfriend, since then we've been through it all. Love, laughter, tears, arguments, the lot but I wouldn't change it for the world this woman has shown me what true love is. I worship the ground she walks on. She is a true inspiration, she makes me feel things that I thought weren't possible to feel and for that I'm forever grateful. She will always be my best friend not many people can say there marrying and having a child with there best friend. So to you Lea Michele thank you for giving me that second chance to get my life right, thank you for putting up with my goofiness but most of all thank you for loving me and accepting me. I hope this has been the best birthday ever, I love you" He said as tears rolled down her face as everyone clapped he hugged her tightly as she cried.

"That was beautiful, I love you so much, you the most amazing person in the world. I'm so lucky, never stop loving me" she said as he hugged her.

"I promise, I will never stop loving you, I can't picture my life without you" he said kissing her.

"Me neither, you're stuck with me" she smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Cory said.


	9. Face Facts

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey beautiful people! Yes! I am back for good! I have been writing loads but never had any time to post! So here i am! Sorry for the long hiatus! It won't happen again! Thank you for coming back to read! It's definitely not the end, it's just the beginning! :)**

The music boomed through the room as people danced, laughed and talked to one another. It was the wrapped up for Glee season 2 and Dianna decided to throw a party. Everyone was in high sprints. Except for 2 people.

Cory and Lea

Lea recently broke up with Theo and Cory. Well Cory just wasn't feeling anyone's good vibes because he was just focused on one person's particularly vibes, Lea's.

Lea was his best friend they were really close but recently she had been so off with him that he began to get worried. He felt like they had lost their spark and she was trying to dodge him or something. But not tonight, they needed to sort it out .

She was just sat there on her own, the only drink she had was a Diet Coke as she watched everyone dance and talk, she was so upset and her mind was going 100 miles per hour. She just wanted to be happy again. It had been 4 weeks since she broke it off with Theo and she didn't understand what was affecting her, well she did but she didn't want to admit it.

"Hey" Cory said walking over to her and seating next to her on the couch.

"Hi" she said softly.

"You aren't drinking tonight?" He said pointing to her cup.

"No, I'm not feeling it.." She said looking down.

"You aren't the only one" He said showing her his cup as she did a small forceful laugh.

"Well, I'm going to go.." She said getting up.

"Lee.." He said grabbing her wrist gently. " You're going to be okay.." He said softly as she held back tears. "Look at me.."

"I don't want your pity.." Lea said.

"I'm not going to pity you, I just want to help, you're my best friend, I care about you.." He said standing up.

That was it for Lea, she finally broke, tears poured from her eyes as her heart broke in two.

"Come here.." Cory said pulling her in for a hug.

After 2 minutes of hugging her and whispering words that would calm her down, he pulled her into his side and walked her to the kitchen.

"You okay Lee?" Amber said walking past them and stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah, she will be.." he smiled softly.

"She's a strong cookie, you'll find someone better, I promise.. you never know he might be right under your nose.." Amber winked leaving them two alone, not really picking up on what she just said.

Closing the kitchen door, he made her sit down on a stool as he got her a glass of water and sat next to her.

"Drink this sweetie.." He said rubbing her back gently as she took a few gulps of water, once she was was finished she felt Cory pull her into his chest so her head was resting on it as he he held her around the waist as she sat in her chair.

"He'll want you back soon enough.." He said breaking the silence.

"I don't want him back.." She sniffed.

"Really?"

"Really, I'm not upset because we've broken up, I mean I was, now I'm not, there was a reason why we broke up..." she said softly.

"Yeah, I know because how much you got to see each other.." Cory said stroking her back.

"No, that's not the real reason.." Lea said awkwardly.

"What's the real reason then?" He asked confused.

"He didn't like how close I was to you, so I broke it off with him"

Knowing he was the reason why they broke up, killed him, he didn't want to get in the way in there relationship. He wasn't like that.

"Why?! You was so happy with him, you can't end it because of our friendship, you could of told me, I would of backed off a bit.. I'm sorry"

"I wasn't, he wanted me to stay away from you which is a bit hard seeing as we work together, then I realised you was more important to me then him and I didn't actually love him. so I couldn't do it anymore and ended it." She said softly hoping he'd got the hint.

"Hold on.. how can I be more important than your boyfriend?" He laughed.

"I don't know, you just make me feel half the stuff that he didn't make me feel.." Lea said looking at him.

"What are you saying Lee?" He said as his heart raced.

"That I have feelings for you.." She said slowly.

"Lee, you just feeling vulnerable..." he said pulling away.

"No, I'm not! I know how i feel, I've been feeling like this for months, maybe years but never really knew why, till a few weeks ago, you can't tell me you don't feel the same, everybody else has recognised it! Why can't we" She said tears beaming in her eyes.

"Shush, shush, shush, don't get upset.." He said pulling her into him again. "I feel it too, I've always have.." He said finally admitting it out loud after years of hiding it.

"Really?!" She said

"Yeah.. I've imagined being with you for three years.." He blushed.

"Wow, why has it took it this long to realise it.." She said looking up at him.

"I don't know, maybe we were just caught up being best friends, that we never really realised our true feelings till now..." He said catching her eye.

"Yeah, maybe.."She swallowed getting lost into his eyes

"Hey guys!" Mark said bursting through the door making them jump back to reality.

"Hey.." Lea said nervously.

"Dude, are you drunk?" Cory said pulling Lea back into him, kissing the top of her head lightly, causing Lea's heart to increase, it was a little gesture but she loved the feeling of them both acting like teenagers.

"Nah, everyone is sober, the only person that isn't, is Diana" He said Getting a glass of water for Dianna.

"Ah, is she okay?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, we're just trying to sober her up so we can take her to bed" he laughed. "How about you Ms. Michele, feeling better?" He said looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better, loads better.." she said smiling lightly.

"Ah, Monteith, swooning the ladies.." He winked.

"I'm not swooning her, you absolute dickhead, I'm looking after my girl, there's a difference" He said smiling .

"Ah, okay, how much you betting by the end of the night you two will finally get together.." Mark said heading for the door.

"10 dollars.." He said causing Lea to blush.

"Yes! Monteith finally has the balls to ask her out!" he shouted causing everyone to cheer in the other room.

"Mark, get your arse in here and leave them alone!" Jenna shouted.

"Okay, okay! See you in a bit monchele" He winked closing the door leaving them in peace again.

"He's such a dick!" He laughed gently.

"

"Tell me about it" She laughed "So 10 dollars huh? You think I'm going to give into you that easily.." She smirked.

"Shush you, it was just to get them excited.." He laughed but suddenly stopped when he saw her smile fade.

"Oh, so it was just for show? You didn't actually mean 'my girl' or the kiss on top of my head, it was just to fool Mark, nice one Cory. Thanks" She said getting up to leave feeling humiliated.

"Lee! Didn't you just hear what I said before Mark came in, I have feelings for you, for 3 years to be exact, doesn't that mean something to you?" He said standing up.

"Okay, first of all, yes it does but when you're doing your little gestures and making me feel special in front of people and then turning around and saying it was just to get them excited makes me feel like you aren't ready for something serious and you just want to fool around! Look I can't take this! I'm going home!" Lea said getting angry and heading for the kitchen.

"Lea, don't you dare walk away from this! I worship the ground you fucking walk on, I love you so much! That it used to hurt me thinking someone else was loving you! You need to open your eyes and stop being so stubborn! Yes, what I said was awful and I could of worded it differently but the only reason why I said "it was just to get them excited" is because you've just come out of a 2 year relationship Lea and you're the closest person in my life. I can't screw this up. If we're going to be together, I'm here for the long run! Now tell me I'm not ready for a serious relationship!" Cory said.

"You love me?" She said softly.

"Look, I didn't mean it to come out that quickly and I was going to wait an-" He said panicking but getting cut off by Lea.

"You know Amber was right, that someone is right under your nose and you don't realise it, you've been that someone under my nose and it's took me till now to figure it all out, I want that long run, I want a relationship where we grow old together, more importantly, I want that with you..because I love you too.. I really do" She said walking over to him grabbing his hands.

That's all the confirmation Cory needed to pick her up and place her on the breakfast counter, standing in the middle of her legs and kissing her lips softly punching his tongue into her mouth as there tongues fought with one another after 40 seconds of hardcore making out they pulled up for air staring at each other as Lea placed gently kisses on his lips.

"I don't think we can go back to be best friends now.." He smirked playing with her hand.

"I don't mind that unless you're not my boyfriend, then I'll be very sad" she pouted.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, be mine" Lea said.

"I've always been yours, so I'll gladly accept your offer" he smiled kissing her softly.

"I love you" she said pulling him in for a hug.

"I love you too" he said hugging her tightly "I'm going to make you happy, I promise" Cory said as Mark, Amber and Harry entered the room.

"Ooh look at these two lovebirds" Harry said getting hit on the arm by Amber.

"Can you guys just admit your true feelings for each other already!" Mark moaned.

"If you guys came in the room 5 minutes ago then you would of saw that we did" Cory laughed holding her around the waist as she buried her head in his chest, smiling wildly.

"Are you two..?" Amber questioned.

"Yeah, we are" He said proudly.

"Oh my god! Guys! Finally!" Amber said running over to them as they all had a big group hug.

"We get monchele babies!" Mark said.

"We're taking it slow, I mean Lea has just got out of a relationship and we don't want to screw this up, so one step at a time..." Cory laughed.

"I'm the best man" Mark said raising his hand, ignoring Cory's words.

"Right, come on Mark, you're being annoying.." Amber joked pushing him out the door with the help of Harry and with that they were gone leaving the pair laughing at them.

"He's such a idiot" Lea giggled facing Cory once again, to see him staring at her in wonderment.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"You're the most gorgeous woman, I've ever laid my eyes on..." he said softly as she blushed slightly

"How have I lived without you.." She gulped getting lost in his eyes.

"I've asked that question so many times about you.." He inched closer to her his lips meters apart from hers, his hands placed on her waist as she still sat on the breakfast counter.

"You're a hopeless romantic and a tease.." she said looking at his lips.

"You've been teasing me for 3 years.. " He whispered.

"Could say the same.."

"Kiss me..." He said seductively.

"Maybe I don't want to.." She teased.

"Kiss me.." he repeated squeezing her backside softly as she brought his lips into hers sucking softly on his bottom lip.

"God, you kill me.." she whined as she pull away from the heated kiss., wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You kill me too" He smiled.

"I'm really tired but I don't want to be without you.." She said

"Come back to mine?" He said quickly.

"A-are you sure? Isn't it a bit too soon"

"Just to sleep, don't worry" He smiled.

"I have nothing to wear.."She' said nervously.

"I have t-shirts that would cover you but if you don't want to, I understand. I know you've just come out of relationship and it's all a bit sudde-"

"I want to.." she said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Cory said

"Certain, now come on, I'm tired.." She said jumping off the counter.

Once they got to Cory's house they went up the stairs and headed for his bedroom.

As they both entered the bedroom, Lea was surprised to see how clean and tidy it was, he was a clean cut guy and obviously she knew that but so was Theo but his bedroom was a pigsty.

"Sorry it's messy, if I knew you would be coming over I would of cleaned up.." He said getting the folded clothes of his bed and putting them in his closets.

"No, it's not messy, it's beautiful" She nodded causing him to turn around and blush at her.

"Well, thank you, that's sweet of you, I hate mess, so that's one bonus for you" He winked picking out a t-shirt for her.

"There you go.." He smiled pecking her lips.

"Thank you" She smiled walking to the bathroom to get changed .

Once she got changed she walk into the room to see Cory shirtless in bed on his phone, making her heart flip out of her chest.

"You look adorable.." Cory said locking his phone and putting it on his bedside cabinet.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" She gulped nervously.

"Come here.." He said tapping the other side of the bed. Once she slipped under the sheets she faced him with a small smile on her face.

"I love you" She smirked

"I love you too babe" he said as she blushed noticing her new nickname.

"I'm cold" She pouted.

He knew what she wanted. Of course he did.

"Does that mean, Cory can I have snuggles?" He smirked.

"If you're offering" She smiled as he snuggled her into him.

"Lea.." He said after 5 minutes of holding her.

"Hmum" She murmured enjoying being in his arms.

"I'm going to look after you, I promise.."

"You've always looked after me, so don't worry, you're going to be perfect, I've never doubting you before, I promise you whatever happens, I'll stand by you, we're a team.." Lea said with a small smile.

"I love you, I can't believe we're actually doing this, I'm so damn lucky.." He said kissing her neck lightly, causing her to accidentally moan.

"Don't be embarrassed.." He smirked noticing her beet red cheeks. "It was one of the most sexiest noises ever"

"Really?" She gushed.

"Would this face lie to you" He pouted battering his eyelids.

"Well, I don't know, I mean you did call me your best friend for over 2 years, when you had feelings for me.." She giggled.

"Clearly, it wasn't a lie when you're still my best friend, who I date" He plobbed his tongue out at her causing her to aw in delight.

"Come here.." she said pulling him towards her and kissing his lips softly.

"I'll never get tired of that.." He said grinning like a fool.

"Me neither, I love you so much" snuggling into him.

"I love you too babe.." He said stroking her arm gently as he held her around the waist.


	10. Don't Leave

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey Guys! I just want to take a moment to thank you all for staying with this fanfiction even after months apart! You all have been amazing! Have a happy New year and stay safe and i'll see you in 2017 with loads more drabbles!**

Seeing her phone light up with his name what felt for 700th time that night, she couldn't help but feel like she needed to scream. Cory and her relationship had been perfect. but recently they had been getting into arguments at every chance they could, it was mainly to do with the fact that Cory's attitude had changed, he would cancel plans and treat her like she had done something wrong. It was like something had come over him.

After having another heated argument over the phone, Cory was being the classic Cory that he has been for the past 2 weeks and probably calling her to apologise but she didn't want to hear it, not again.

Putting her phone on silent and turning the TV on, she tried to annoy the raging anxiety and fear in her heart, that maybe the relationship wasn't working and they should call it quits before they start to hate each other.

Before she picked up the phone to ring him, they were knock at the door, getting up to answer it she was surprised to see Cory behind it looking guilty as ever.

"Cory, I don't want to talk to you" she said angrily as she tried shutting the door but his foot stopped it.

"Please, Lea, we need to talk" Cory said as she gave in and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Look-" He tried to speak but before e chance to speak Lea cut in.

"I don't want to hear it Cory, I don't want to know how sorry you are, I'm fed up of it, of hearing you say sorry and then the next day we are back here, at each other's throats, you know, I thought, we were it, we were going to get married and have this perfect life but I guess I was wrong, I don't deserve to be treated like shit at the bottom of you shoe, for no reason at at all, I don't deserve to be second best, I don't deserve this. We had a good run Cory but I don't think this is going to work!" Lea shouted.

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare end this relationship!"

He shouted back fear in his voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" Its not healthy and you don't fucking love me, you haven't said I love you to me in 2 weeks! How I'm I supposed to feel? I feel like I'm wasting my time, we haven't even kissed in 2 weeks because you just haven't got the time and you don't want to! You know, this was a bad idea, we were a bad idea!" Lea shouted as she started to walk away, turning her back on him but as she went to walk away she heard Cory breakdown in tears which made her turn around to look at him, for the first time in her life, she saw Cory cry, she's never seen him cry.

"The reason why I treated you to way that I did, is because people were making comments" Cory sobbed.

"What comments?!" She questioned trying hard not to run over to him and hug him.

"That you were going to leave me with Dean and you started to act like you did before we got together around him.I knew it wasn't true and they were joking around but I believed it because you're gorgeous and wondered why you were even with a man like me when you could have him and I started too see it for myself and made scenarios in my head, till it got to the point where I started to get down about it and thinking you didn't want me" Cory sobbed.

It all made sense to her now all this time he had been down about the situation so he took it out on her and because he had to overthink about it, he got hisself down about it and obviously it made him feel worthless and made him cancel plans because he just didn't feel up to it. Lea knew he had confidence issues but it never clicked inside of her and obviously his confidence had hit rock bottom to the point he felt worthless and not good enough for her.

"Lea, don't leave me, I'm so sorry" Cory continue to cry softly.

"Why did you believe them, why didn't you talk to me?" Lea said as tears beamed in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to think I had trust issues it was more my confidence then trust, I trust you, I really do but he's so ripped and everything and makes you laugh, I just felt worthless, I know it's pathetic, I'm pathetic and now, I've lost you anyways" He sniffed

Her heart was broken for all different reasons now, it was for him. All this time she was focusing on herself and not really thinking about him and why he was acting the way he was. Now she said all of this stuff to him that probably made him feel more worthless about himself.

"You're not pathetic, neither are you loosing me.." She said trying to hold her emotion in.

"But you think we were a bad idea.." He said as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"No I don't, I just said all that stuff to hurt you, to make you feel pain, like I've felt for these past two weeks, I was angry at you but I've realised that you've been feeling so much more pain then me and it's all my fault" Lea said softly.

"It's not all your fault, it's mine for being so stupid for listening to everyone" Cory shook his head.

"Well don't listen to them and talk to me, I love you, Dean has nothing on you! You make me feel things that I thought were impossible to feel because he has a six pack doesnlnt mean I'm going to fall in love with him, I'm not into anything like that. I'm into you and you only! You are beautiful and have the kindest heart! You have such a low self esteem, that I could shake you and show you how amazing you are, how sexy you are! How funny you are! So don't even think you're in a competition with anyone because you'll always be my winner" Lea said with a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Wow, why have I been such a twat!" He slumped into the sofa. "You know, I used to dream about us, what I'd do, the places I would take you, the things I would say, the surprises I would do for you and I've blew it, for being jealous of a guy that barely knows you!" He said holding his head in his hands.

"Cory.." Lea said sitting next to him.

"I'll get my stuff and leave,like you said you don't deserve this, I'm a mess.." He said getting up.

"You're my mess..." She said softy grabbing his hand so he wouldn't move "and I wouldn't change you for the world.." She continued.

Turning around to face her tears beamed in both there eyes.

"Don't just stand there, give me a hug" She sniffed as he hugged her tightly afraid she'd faded away if he let go.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, Don't leave me.. please.." He sob softly into her shoulder.

"Look at me, I'm not going nowhere.. Now I know the problem, we can look forward, I want to make you confident and make you see yourself the way I see you.. I love you and only you, we're going to get married and have a bunch of kids and nobody and nothing is going to change that, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, thank you so much.. all I want is you, I'm sorry I treated you like I did, I'll make it up to you, I'm sorry you thought I didn't love you, I was just so afraid of losing you and-"

"No more apologises, just kiss me" she said contently as he brought her into the most passionate kiss they ever shared.

"I love you so much" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you so much more, you goon" Lea smiled admiring him

"I can't believe how I treated you, I'm such a dickhead" he said hugging her tightly.

"Come here" She said tapping the seat next to her as he sat down next to her, he sat there uncomfortably feeling awkward as guilt rattled though his body.

"Okay, A, relax. Everything is fine, I'm not leaving, neither am I, mad or seeing you any differently. B, stop getting upset..." She said reaching over to get a tissue and dabbing his face, removing the tears falling from his eyes, he was no longer sobbing but the tears still poured from his eyes as his lips trembled.

"Yeah but the way I've been treating you" Cory said.

"I'm going to fucking shake you in a bag in a minute! I'm over it, although I'm glad you realised what you did but I've got my Cory back and that's all that matters. I love you" Lea said reassuring him.

"I love you too" Cory said kissing her lips gently.

"Are you okay now?" She smiled noticing the lush back in his eyes that had been gone for two weeks.

"Yeah, more than okay, who knew you could make me get that emotional" He said shaking his head with a small laugh.

"It's because you love me" she smiled.

"More than anything and anyone!" He said stroking her cheek.

"Good, I've missed you and your smelly farts" she giggled.

"My farts? How about yours?" He laughed tickling her.

"Ah! No! I'm going to pee! Stop!" Lea said through her laugh.

"Okay, I've stopped!" He laughed "I'm going to make up to you" Cory said looking at her, lips meters apart.

"Why don't you start now" She swallowed.

"Might do" He said slowly biting h=er lip as he kissed her lips slowly.

"Cory Monteith is back" She said feeling herself getting picked up.

"He is baby"

It didn't matter what had happened, all that mattered was that they both loved each-other, nobody and nothing was going to change that.


	11. Future

"Cory Allan Michael Monteith!" Lea shouted from the bedroom of her apartment.

It was never good when she used his full name, he was officially dead meat.

"Yeah?!" Shouted from the living room.

"Get your arse here!" Lea shouted back.

He padded into the bedroom slowly seeing his angry faced girlfriend starring back.

"What's up grumpy?" He chuckled.

"Your lotion went all over my stuff in my suitcase because you didn't put the lid on probably! Now all my stuff is ruined!" She huffed.

They just got back 2 days ago from a lovely vacation in Mexico and Lea decided to unpack everything, while Cory did some work for his visa.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" He said walking over to the now ruined clothes that laid in the suitcase.

"Why didn't you fasten the lid probably, it's common sense to check!" She huffed.

"I'm sorry, I'll wash them..I'll-"

"No, You've done enough, it's fine.." She mumbled clearly pissed.

"Seriously, I can sort it, tell me what to do and I'll do it." He said placing his hand on her back.

"Can you just leave me alone." She said stepping away from his touch.

"Okay, I'll be down the hall if you want anything" He said wanting to avoid an argument.

"Okay." She said bluntly.

"Sorry again" He said kissing her cheek wincing when she didn't react to it.

Yep, he was in the shit he thought as he left the room. Thinking on his feet, he decided he was going to make it up to her as he grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

2 hours past since he left he's somewhat annoyed girlfriend. As he headed back into the house and was surprised to see she wasn't in the living room. Heading back into her bedroom he was surprised to see her in bed, snuggled in one of his hoodie jackets that smuggled her tiny little frame.

"Princess..." He called out softly as she stirred opening her eyes slowly as he bent down in front of her.

"Where have you been?" Rubbing her eyes.

"I got you something, you know, to say sorry for getting your clothes ruined" He said walking over to the other side of the bed and jumping in beside her with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Cor, you didn't have to, I shouldn't of been so grumpy, it's an easy mistake" She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, what I'm going to do with these now.." He said pulling out black heeled shoes.

"Oh my god Cory! They're so pretty!" She said rubbing her hands over the material.

"You're not just saying that are you? I'm kinda crap at picking out shoes and clothes for girls, I used to be awful for my mom" He chuckled lightly.

"They're perfect, I'm so in love with them! Thank you, you really didn't have to" kissing his lips gently "I'm going to try them!" She said bounce of the bed and putting them on.

"Look at you going from a midget to a average sized person" He laughed as she looked through the mirror.

"Hey!" She said pouting her lips slightly through the mirror.

"Come here and stand near me, I want to see how much you've grown" He smiled as she made her way over to him.

"You're so small still" he said towering over her small frame.

"No, you're just freakishly tall" She smiled at him.

"You're just jealous" He smiled as he peck her lips.

"Cor, I'm so sorry for being so grumpy with you. I'm just so tired and I guess it takes the littlest things to wind me up when I'm this tired" She said as Cory sat on the bed as she sat on his lap.

"It's okay, I should've checked babe and anyways, go back to sleep, you need to rest" He said hugging her into him as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you" She said softly.

"I love you too babe" he said tickling her back as he held her.

After 10 minutes of holding her and saying sweet nothings into her ear she started to snore softly into his neck. He was about to move her into bed but the sound of his phone stopped him, pulling out his phone he read the caller ID.

"Hey mom" He answered.

"Hey sweet! How was your holiday?

"It was perfect mom! Definitely needed it, how are you all?" He said stroking Lea's back as she moved her position in her slumber to be curled up on his chest while she still sat on his lap.

"That lovely to hear! We're great! Your stepdad is doing up the kitchen, it looks lovely so far! How is Lea?" She asked.

"I can't wait to see it, bet it looks great and I would ask her but she's currently fast asleep on my lap, the right word would be shattered" He chuckled kissing the top on her head.

"Aw! Bless her, it's all those romantic holidays you keep taking her on! When are you're going to pop the question?!"

"Mom.. I've told you, we've been dating for 5 months, it's just not the right time and way too soon. I love her to pieces. Absolute pieces, I don't want to screw this up, she was and still is my best friend and I can't imagine my life without her now, so I'd be absolutely destroyed if I mess this up.. I'd easily marry her now, if it was that simple but it will happen, I know I'm going to spend my life with her, so stop rushing us please?" He chuckled.

"You're a hopeless romantic.." His mom said proud on how his son turned out.

"Well, you know, she deserves the world in my eyes!"

"I love you son, I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you mom, I love you to, talk to you soon, alright?"

"Alright dear, send my love to Lea, stay safe"

"You too mom! Send my love to everyone there! Bye!" Cory said hanging up the phone after she said her own goodbyes.

"Right, ms Michele, time for bed" He said scooping her up into his arms and putting her into bed taking her shoes off in the process but he felt her grip tightened as he pulled away from putting her down.

"I love you too pieces to.." She whispered as he face turned beet red.

"You heard that?" Cory said embarrassed.

"Hmum, your mom is really eager isn't she?" She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Shush, It was sweet, everything you said was the sweetest thing, I can't wait to spend my life with you" Lea said kissing his cheek.

"You want to marry me someday? Cory said softly looking at her.

Now, this was going down a path that they've never been down before. Talking about the future.

"Of course! I want to marry you, like you said, I would do it right now if it was that simple and easy, I wood of married you when you walk through the paramount doors"

"Lee- fuck, I love you" he smashed his lips onto hers, appreciating the words that escaped from her mouth pulling away, he climbed into bed with her. Lea instantly resting her head on his chest drawing pointless patterns as they laid in silence.

"Cor?"

"Yeah gorgeous?" He said breaking away from his thoughts.

"Do you want children?" She asked nervously.

"No.." Cory said quickly

.

"Oh.. " She said as her heart shattered.

"Try re-wording the question baby.." He smirked as she looked up at him. with a confused expression on her face.

"You didn't say with who..." He smiled cheekily.

"Do you want children with me?" She said her heart racing.

"Yeah, 2, a little boy and a little girl"

"Aye! That's what I've always wanted! Good choice Monteith!" She said as he high five her.

"Why did you want me to change the question?"

"To be honest, I've never saw a future with any of my exes, I thought that was normal not to see a future straight away and it'll will come slowly but it never did, then I saw you and I freaked out because I saw a future straight away. Even when we weren't together. It was there and obviously because I never felt that with anyone else. I just knew, it was you. at first I thought I was crazy and it'll disappear in time but it never did, then I knew. I knew I wasn't crazy. I was just crazy in love. That's why I changed the question it's because it was always you, your the only one I see a future with. I want your kids. No one else's, you're the only one that has stole my heart" Cory said kissing her head.

"I am the luckiest woman in the world! Cory, I don't know-"

"Hey, shush you, don't make me feel all special.. I am thanking you for being my first and I know you're going to be my last love..This is about you, okay, not me, you make me feel so happy and I know a little Michele-Monteith will be here one day" He said as she put her legs around his waist as he still laid down.

"It won't be Michele-Monteith" she said inching close to his face.

"Why?" He said disheartened.

"It's just going to be Monteith.."

"You just want my second name.."

"Yeah, it sounds 100 times better and sexier, also I'd love to be owned by you" She said kissing him gently.

"Mrs. Monteith" he whispered in her ear causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"Hm, I like the sound of that.. " snuggling into his neck like she did when they were sat up, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, even more.."

"Everyday.." Lea said finishing his sentence, he said that every night or when he left for work. It's was there thing.

"No, stay like this" He said when he felt her move.

"Okay" She said straightening out her legs on top of his, still laying in the crook of his neck.

"Why have we never laid like this.. " Cory said snuggling in her neck resting his hands on her backside.

"I don't know but I love being this close to you" Lea said pecking his neck.

"I love being with you so much, i hope you know that" He said kissing her head.

"I love being with you too, even when you ruin my clothes" She giggled.

"Shush you, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" He pouted

"They washed, It's a good job i love you"

"It's a good job I love you too" He winked snuggling her into his chest.


	12. Stick By You

**AUTHOR NOTE: So guys something huge happened last night! Lea Michele tweeted me for the third time! Ahhh! Safe to say I was crying! Anyways, I have been sick since I last posted but I feel tons better today so here's a new chapter! Please send requests as well, also i read every review and thank you for your love and support! If you want to follow me on twitter it is JLS_BabeOX**

Lea always had a laugh with Jonathan there was no doubt about that but something was wrong. She didn't know what but she could feel it inside her gut, that something wasn't right back at the house. Cory hadn't answered her text back, which was strange for him because he always had his phone on him.

"Lee, can you stop panicking, I'm sure he's fine, he'll be playing on his Xbox knowing him.." Jon reassured her but he knew it didn't work.

"What if he's hurt?" Lea said fiddling with her hands.

"He's a big man Lea, I don't think he'll be hurt, wasn't he home when you left?"

"Yeah but he pulled into the driveway as I drove off.." She said

"Wait, wasn't he working till 10?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm concerned because he's like 4 hours early and you and I both know Ryan doesn't send anyone home unless there is a technical issue or you're ill" Her voice filling with dread.

"Why don't you phone Ryan?" Jon said placing his hand on top of hers.

"I can't, that'll seem like I'm a controlling girlfriend and I've come out with you, it's not fair" She said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Lea, phone Ryan, if you don't I will. After all he's my friend too" Jon said.

"Fine, I'll call him.." She said picking up her phone and dialling Ryan's number.

"Hey Lea! How's Cory?" Ryan answered instantly.

"Hi, that's what I called about, I'm out with Jon at the moment but I saw him pull up, did you send him home, he hasn't answered my calls or texts, I'm really concerned?"

"Lea, you need to go home, he's in no state to be on his own.."

"What, why!?" Lea said beginning to panic.

"He's be fine all day and then it came to 3:15 and he went as pale as a ghost, he started to shake and he started to scream in agony, it was his stomach, we told him to ring you to come and pick him up but he was having none of it, saying he didn't want to ruin your day with Jon and said he can drive back to yours, I've never seen him in that state before .."

"Oh my god! Ryan, thank you so much! I'll go home now and keep you updated!" Lea said saying her goodbyes and putting her phone away and getting up quickly.

"Lea, what's wrong?!" Jonathan said getting up from his seat

.

"We need to go, I'll explain in the car" She said rushing to the door of the restaurant.

Once they were both at the house, she quickly walked into the house, to see him laid on the couch fast asleep.

"Baby..." She said rushing over to his side and instantly waking him up

"Babe, my stomach- I can't, it hurts so much!" He said nearly screaming in pain.

"Alright, alright, alright, it's going to be okay.." She said looking at Jonathan scared out of her mind.

"Do you want me to call a private doctor?" Jon said trying to stay calm.

"Please.." She said quickly as he rushed into to the kitchen to make the phone call.

"Cor, look at me.." pulling his face with her tiny finger to look at her, her heartbreaking as she saw tears fall from his misty eyes.

"It really hurts..I'm sorry." wincing when pain hit his stomach once again.

"Hey, why are you apologising, I should be saying sorry for not being here.." she said grabbing his hand.

"It's not your fault, don't go blaming yourself, I would of rang you but I left my phone in the car" Cory said squeezing her hand as the pain got worse.

"Don't worry, all you need to do is relax and we are going to get you better" she said reassuring him.

"Thank you.."

"No need to thank me.." she said stroking his cheek.

Jon came back into the room asking Lea to come into the dining room.

"Right, a bit of an issue.. She can't get out to see him.. The best decision is taking him to the hospital" Jon said softly.

"We can't move him, he's in so much pain.."

"Look, I'll drive and you sit with him at the back, that way he's not alone and he can have someone to comfort him, we need to get him there Lee" He said practically begging her.

"Okay.." she said taking a deep breath and re-entering the room.

"Cory, we need to take you to the hospital, the doctor can't get out here, I'm sorry.." Jon said sympathetically.

"Okay.." He's voice filled with panic, Lea instantly picking up on his tone, he was never the one to tell anyone if he was suffering, nervous or scared, he only told Lea and Lea could pick up on his tones really quickly.

"Baby, I'm going to be there. I'll sit with you in the car, I'm not going anywhere" She said bending down to his eye level.

"Good, I can't go without you" Cory said his eyes glazed with a worry.

"Like I'd let you go through it alone" She said grabbing his hand.

"I'm going to pull the car over to make it easier for you" Jon said smiling at them both.

"Okay, thank you" Cory said smiling at him.

"Promise me you'll give me snuggles in the car.." He said once Jon was gone.

"Of course, lots and lots, can you sit up for me?" Lea said as he started to sit up slowly, moaning at the pain in the process.

"Breath, breath, breath" she said her heartbreaking for him as Jon entered the room.

"Can I have a minute before I stand?" He said weakly.

"Of course you can bud, take your time.." Jon said.

After a minute of sitting he took a deep breath and began to stand Lea putting both her hands out so he could use it for support.

"There's no rush babe, breathe" She said softly.

As much as Jonathan's heart was breaking for the pair, he couldn't help feel happy for Lea. She was finally settled and happy and that made his heart ooze, Cory definitely was an inspiration to her and vice versa.

"Okay I'm ready.." He said as he clutch to Lea's hand with every painful step.

Once they got in the car, Lea buckled herself in, Cory instantly laid down, resting his head on Lea's lap as Jon started the engine.

"I wish I could take the pain away from you.." Lea said as she gently started to tickle his forehead softly as they held hand.

"I'll be fine, as long as I'm with you, everything is okay" He pouted.

"I love you" She said kissing his pouting lips, Cory suddenly pulling away as the pain got unbearable.

"It's alright, it's okay" she said as he whined in pain, pulling up his shirt she started to tickle his stomach softly, melting under his touch.

"That's nice" He said squeezing his hand in appreciation.

"You sure?" She smiled softly.

"Hmmum.." He said as she kissed his forehead.

"Don't fall to sleep babe,we're nearly there" She said after 5 minutes of tickling him and just on cue Jon pulled up in the car park.

Once they were in the hospital, the doctors immediately took him for X-ray, telling Jon and Lea to wait in the hospital room they provided them both with.

"Thanks Jon.." Lea said as Jon handed her a coffee he just got them both.

"You're welcome, how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed with her.

"I'm okay, a bit shook up but other then that okay. I just want him to get better.." He said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Hey, he is in the best place, they'll know what to do" Jon said pulling her into his side.

"Yeah, you're right, thank you Jonathan for everything tonight.."

"No need to thank me, silly, I adore you both, so anything for my two favourite people" He said tapping her nose.

"Ms Michele?" Dr. Cameron said knocking on the door gently, poking his head around the corner.

"Yes, that's me"

"Hi, I'm Dr Cameron, I've just examined Cory and it is very clear in these images, that he has a kidney stone, we're going to take him down to surgery straight away, to remove them" He said pointing to the images provided.

"Is he going to be okay?" She said bitting her lip nervously.

"Yeah, he'll be in surgery for an hour, he'll have to spend the night in hospital but by tomorrow afternoon he should be okay to go home, although I'd advise him to stay home from work for a week and take it easy" Dr. Cameron said.

"Okay, thank you so much" She said sighed in relief.

"You're welcome, now he's not gone under yet so you can come and see him if you want, he really wanted to see you" smiling softly.

"Of course.." Her heartwarming at how Cory wanted to see her.

"Only one person can come though and you must sanitise your hands and where a small gown" He said smiling at the pair.

"Okay, see you later Jon.. " Lea said kissing his cheek.

"See you later, I'll go back to yours and get you and him some things, I'll be here when you come back"

"Thank you so much" As she waved to him.

Dr. Cameron took Lea down to the surgery unit and gave her everything she needed as she entered the surgery room, to see Cory laid in the hospital bed.

"Hey you!" She said walking over to him.

"Hey babe" he said weakly kissing her lips.

"Look at you looking snazzy in your gown" Lea said softly sitting on the stool next to his bed.

"We're matching again" He said laughing softly grabbing her hand.

"Oh god I know, even in a hospital. you're still attractive though" Lea said stroking his knuckles.

"You are too" he said smiling softly but moaning in pain

"It'll be gone soon baby, you're doing so well" She said kissing his cheek.

"Okay, we are ready.." Dr. Cameron said softly.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He said looking at her.

"Of course I will" Lea said kissing him "I love you so much babe"

"I love you so much too" He said placing a final kiss on her lips.

"See you later okay?" She said trying to keep the emotion in lock and key.

"See you later" Cory said softly and with one final hug she was gone.

One hour later and Lea was called to the recovery unit, to see her sleeping boyfriend.

"The anaesthetic will ware off soon so he should be round any minute, the operation went perfectly, he should be fit and healthy in no time" Dr Cameron smiled as Cory stirred.

"Thank you so much" Lea said as she saw him waking up

"Hey gorgeous! You did so well" Lea said stroking his cheek.

"Hey, you look beautiful as ever" He croaked.

Even when he was at his lowest point and feeling like pure crap he always found ways to make her feel good.

"You look beautiful too, you bedhead is my favourite thing"She said running her hands through his hair.

"I feel like crap but you always make me feel better about myself" He said smiling weakly.

"Likewise baby" She kissing his cheek.

"Mr Monteith, we're going to transfer you to your hospital room now" Dr Cameron said earning a nod of Cory as they helped him into the wheelchair, letting Lea push him into the room.

As they entered the room Jon immediately stood up holding door for them both.

"Hey Cor!" He said high fiving him.

"Hey bud!" Smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm not here and sore but I'm coming around, apart from Lea making car noises coming down the corridor and making me even more sore from laughing" He said looking up at her as she wrapped her arms around him from the back of the chair.

"Shush you, I was great, you loved it" Lea said burying her head into his neck.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Jon said smiling.

"Yeah, thank you both so much, I really appreciate it all, I'll make it up to you both for ruining your night, the greatest friends ever!" Cory smiled.

"You didn't ruin our night at all and I think the medication has got to your head because I'm not your friend baby" Lea laughed.

"You know you're my best friend and girlfriend all in one" he smiled.

"Good save" Jon said as both boys laughed. "Anyways, I've brought your things, some fresh clothes, your phone, iPad, home comforts, just the things to make you feel at home"

"Thanks Jon, I really do appreciate everything!" Cory smiled.

"No worries, like i said, i'm glad you're better, now, i'm going to take off, if there is anything you need, at all, just ring me okay?" Jon said looking at the pair. Giving them a final hug and leaving them be.

"Let's get you into bed Mr!" Lea said taking him over to the bed and helping him into bed.

"Babe, where are you going to sleep?" He asked.

"On the seat, i'll be fine, as long as your comfy that's all that matters to me" She smiled.

"Nope, this bed is big enough for the both of us" Cory said pulling back the covers.

"Cor, i can't, you need to rest and if i kick you or somethin-"

"Lee, please, for me? You won't hurt me, I promise." He pouted.

"Fine" She said slipping into the covers with him.

"Thank you, for everything tonight, you're the most amazing person ever and i love you so much, you don't understand, you've stood by me through everything tonight and i'm so grateful, I don't think I could do this without you. You're my inspiration Lea Michele" He said resting his head on hers.

"Stop thanking me, i'm just glad you feel better, you are the inspiring one babe, you're amazing and i'm the luckiest girl in the world, I am so proud of you. I just love you so much." she said pouring all her love into one kiss.

"I'll love you forever"


	13. New Start

_**Requests are needed! If you have any ideas please share them with me, I have a couple of ideas already but I need more :)**_

Today was the day Lea was moving into her new house and it was safe to say she was nervous. All the Glee cast agreed that'll they would help her out seeing as though her boyfriend Theo was out of town. So here she was in her new bedroom decorating with Jenna and Kevin while the other cast members were in their chosen room.

"Where is Cory, Lea?" Kevin asked looking over at her.

"Oh, he has a meeting with his band" Lea smiled.

Was it bad that she actually missed him?

"Ah right" Kevin smiled wickedly turning back to his decorating.

Just as she was stepping back on the ladders. She felt someone hands tickling her under her arms making her scream.

"Hello monkey!" The instantly recognisable voice said.

"Oh my god! Cory! What are you doing here?" She squealed in delight pulling him in for a hug.

"I couldn't miss my best friend's moving in day could I?" He smiled.

"I thought you was in a meeting?"

"Oh, I was but then I thought I'd come over and help out"

"You're the best!" She smiled.

"Oh, I know" He joked.

The way they were interacting with each other made Jenna and Kevin smile at one another. They both knew that there were something more between the pair.

"Well big guy, help the midget out" Kevin joked handing a spare paint brush to him.

"Hey, I'm average size…" she laughed as they went back to work.

After half hour of decorating, Lea was struggling to get to the top of the wall, even the small step ladders didn't help her.

"Cory" She said.

"Yes sweet" Cory said turning around to her as he painted the wall.

"I can't reach the last bit of this wall" she said all flustered.

"No worries kid, I've got you" he said walking over to her and picking her up making her squeak.

"There you go, don't forget that bit there" he pointed as he held her around the waist.

Kevin secretly took a picture of the pair as Jenna was in awe.

"Perfect!" Cory automatically kissing her on the cheek. He didn't really realise what he did but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

"Thank you!" Lea smiled up at him as they locked eyes when he placed her down.

"No worries..." He swallowed.

"Guys, would you like a drink, Harry is heading to Starbucks" Chord shouted up the stairs as they all ushered a no thank you.

"I need something to eat though" Kevin said "you coming Jenna?" He asked.

"Sure, do you guys want anything?" She asked.

"I'm good, thank you" Lea said as Cory agreed with her.

"Okay, we shouldn't be long" Kevin said as they left the pair alone.

"It's looking pretty neat!" Cory said looking around.

"Yeah, I mean it's quite scary to think it's all mine..." She said looking over at him.

"You worked hard for it, you deserve it" he smiled.

"Thank you and thank you for coming to help" Lea said.

"Anything for you, anyways where is Theo?" He asked.

"Out of town with his friends" She shrugged.

"Seriously? Does he know you're moving in today?" He said in shock.

"Yeah, of course, he just wanted time with his friends" she smiled.

"Lee…"

"What…"

"Tell me the truth" he said knowing that she was hiding something.

"He went away because we had a big fight and he couldn't deal with me…" She said gently.

"That's awful, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to take my mind of it but you know it's hard" She shrugged.

"C'mere" he said holding his arms out and she went over to him to hug him.

"I don't know, what to do" she sighed into his chest.

"Do you want to be with him?" Cory said.

"I love him but something is missing…"

"I know, it's okay you know? I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I know I'm not Theo but I can give you loads of hugs and make you laugh and cheer you up if you do decide to end things, you're definitely not alone…" He said stroking her arms.

"Why can't I get a guy like you?" She laughed.

"You can, you just got to let it happen you know?" He said "you can't chase love" he said.

"Do you believe in that saying "sometimes things are right under you nose" she asked.

"Yeah, I do, I just haven't had that yet but who's to say you won't get that?" Cory said gently.

"Cory?" She said gently.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me" Lea said.

"What?" He said stepping back a little.

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from" she said starting to panic.

"Lea, look at me" He said gently as he capturing her lips softly.

"Your wish is my command" he said smiling.

"I really like you" she admitted.

"I know, you're good actress and everything but your not really good at hiding things, your little questions and the way you act around me confirms everything. I just needed to hear you admit it, I couldn't force it out of you"

"Seriously?!" She said stepping back.

"Lee, don't get worked up about it-"

"So you watched me time and time again being broken over Theo and you didn't think to tell me you knew?!" Lea said.

"How come this is all of a sudden my fault? You're the one who kept it to yourself and kept dragging Theo along" Cory said.

"I haven't dragged Theo along!" She shouted.

"What's going on?" Theo said surprising the pair.

"Oh, Theo, what are you doing here?" Lea said surprised.

"I felt really bad, so I came home, Lea look, I love you and I'm so sorry" He said gently.

Taking a moment Lea looked at Cory to see him look at her with pleading eyes.

"I-I love you too" Lea said as Cory shuck his head.

"I'm going to go" Cory said almost immediately.

"Cory"

"I'll see you at work" and with that he was gone.

After a couple of hours decorating with the rest of the cast and Theo, they were finally done for the day. Lea went over to Theo's for the night seeing as her room didn't have any furniture in it yet.

"Theo?" She whispered as he slept.

"Hmmum" He mumbled

"Can we talk?"

"Lee, its 2 in the morning but sure, what's up?" He said sounding like he didn't care.

"I don't think I want to be with you" she said too quickly.

"Wait, what the fuck do you mean?" He said being more alert.

"I can't be with you, you don't care about me, you went away when you knew I was moving in today and I had to get all my work friends to do most of the work because you bailed at the last minute! We keep fighting as well, how is that healthy, you don't appreciate me at all, most of my best friends treat me better than you do!"

"What like Cory?" Theo said bitterly "I know, you love him more than me" he shuck his head "please get out of my house, I don't want to be near you, you're scum! How dare you lay here, next to me knowing you have them thoughts running through your mind"

"I don't-"

"Get out!" He shouted.

"Where I'm I meant to go?"

"You should of thought of that before you told me, I don't care where you go just get out of my face"

And with that she did, grabbing her things and leaving. 20 minutes later she ended up at Cory's doorstep, she needed him, she knew she shouldn't and it was wrong but she needed her best friend.

Ringing his doorbell, she knew that he would be asleep it was 3am after all.

"Lea, what the hell? What are you doing here it's 3am?!" Cory said gently.

"Theo, he kicked me out" Lea said.

"Oh god, come in, you must be freezing!" Cory said noticing she was just in some sweatpants and a tank top.

"I cannot believe he kick you out in barely any clothes on and no where to go, come here" He said walking over to the couch and sitting her on his lap, wrapping a blanket around her and his arms too.

"I'm so sorry" she sniffed as she held on to him tightly.

"Stop it, it's okay, you're staying here with me, if you promise me you won't go back to him. He's a twat Lea and you deserve so much better"

"I broke up with him, so cause I won't go back and don't be silly, I can go to Jenna's or something" she said.

"Excuse me, you're staying with me, end of story" Cory said firmly.

"Okay" she said relaxing in his arms.

"Now, let's play some temple run because I heard you're quite the pro at it" He laughed getting his phone of the table he knew it was random but he needed her to get her mind off it.

"Okay" she giggled wiping her remaining the tears.

"You ready?" He poked her rips gently. He was so glad she was so small so he could still have his arms wrapped around her and still see the phone screen over her head.

"Yeah" she said as she snuggled into him more.

"You make him jump and I'll turn the phone" he said as he pressed start.

"We nearly ran into that tree trunk!" She giggled.

"I thought you was a pro" he laughed.

"I am, your not moving him" She giggled when he started to tickle her.

"Now look, he ran into the tree because you started tickling me" She pouted as he scrunch his nose up at her.

"Well-" Cory said getting interrupted by his door knocking.

"Don't answer it" Lea said said worriedly

"What? Why?" He said as the door knocked again.

"It'll be Theo, I can tell by the knock who else would it be?" She said panicking.

"It is Theo" He sighed getting up looking outside through his blinds.

"Cory, please" she said tearing up.

"It's okay, calm down, I've got this, I won't let anyone hurt you, trust me" Cory said walking down the hall to open the door while Lea sat on the sofa listening anxiously.

"What do you want?" Cory said opening r the door.

"Is Lea here?" Theo harshly.

"That became no of your business when you kicked the poor woman out" Cory said bitterly.

"So she is, can I see her or are you fucking her like all the other girls you've pied off in the past"

"That's rich coming from you, kicking Lea out without nowhere to go, at least I respect woman and I've dated two women over the time I've known you, so don't drag me down in your shit" he said.

"Look, can I see her?"

"I'll give you 5 minutes" He sighed. "Lea, you have a visited" he said letting Theo in and taking him to the lounge.

"What do you want Theo?" She sighed.

"Look- Cory can you piss off?" Theo said noticing Cory looking at the pair.

"Theo, how about you piss off?" Lea said out the blue. "All you've ever done is say rude stuff about Cory and he's the man who's picked up your shit when you can't be arsed to be a man and step up to the plate, he's acted more like a boyfriend to me than you ever have! You should be thanking him for what's he's done for you, for us!"

"He's the reason why we are splitting up! You know it is!" Theo said.

"No, the reason why you're splitting up is because you're a shitty person" Cory said bitterly. "Now, I want you to go back to yours and come back tomorrow with Lea's things and don't you ever come near her again!" He said pushing him to the door and watching him leave.

As Cory shut the door he turned around to see Lea at the living room door putting his arms out for a hug.

"Thank you" She cried into his neck.

"Shush, don't be silly" he said tearing up for her.

"Are you crying?" Lea said looking at him.

"No, I just don't like seeing you hurt, you're far to precious to me"

"Thank you for making me feel better, I need some sleep though is it okay if I crash on the couch?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Sure, if you want anything just come and get me, the blankets and the pillows are on the small sofa, the TV remote is on the table and obviously get a drink or anything" he said stroking her arm.

"Thank you, good night Cory"

"Good night gorgeous" he said kissing her cheek as he disappeared up the stairs.

After two hours of laying on the couch Lea couldn't help but wake up emotional, looking at her phone she realised it was 5am she knew Cory wouldn't be getting up any time soon seeing as he was up late with her and they both were off work for a week,.

Thinking on her feet she went upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door entering the room slowly.

"Cory?" She whispered as his eyes immediately opened.

"Hey you, are you okay?" He said in a husky voice.

"I woke up and i just can't get back to sleep, everything is just playing on my mind, I'm sorry, I'm a pain I know-"

"No you're not, I'm sure this double bed can fit a small person in, come here" he said opening the covers as she got in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cory said looking over at her.

"No, I just need you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay" she said tearing up, the lump rising in her throat.

"Hey, come here" he said spooning her holding her tightly "you're going to be okay, you're beautiful and you have a heart of gold, you are a treasure who needs to be loved" Cory said kissing her cheek.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" she said looking at him.

"You deserve it and I promise it'll get better, I'm sorry that you have to go through this"

"I'm sorry that I've dragged you through it with me" she said

"Shut up, don't apologise, I don't mind" he said squeezing her.

"Cory, about yesterday, with the whole kiss-"

"It was a good kiss" Cory smiled.

"It was…" Lea admitted "It's strange that we kiss all time as Finn and Rachel but that felt different"

"Like it was meant to happen…" Cory said.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Lea said.

"This…" He said capturing her lips.

"Cory, we can't" she said pulling away.

"Why? Yesterday you was begging for me? Now Theo has gone, it's just you and me, alone, tell me you don't want me and I'll stop" his hot breath on her neck.

"I want you" she said melting in his hands and that early morning she let him have her body.

"Cory, what did we just do?" She giggled 2 hours later.

"The best thing ever" he said breathless. "Danm if I knew you was that good, I would of definitely fucked you 3 years ago"

"Cory! You make it sound so cheap and tacky!" She pouted.

"Sorry, thank you for letting me see a side of you that's I've dreamed of for years, you are incredible" He said looking over at her.

"You've dreamed about that? Did I fill your fantasy?"

"You filled my fantasy to the brim"

"So what now?" She said softly.

"Are you really asking that question? What do you mean what now? Do you think I'd fuck you and send you on your way? Sorry but you're mine now, no one else's all mine" he said grabbing her making her squeal.

"Really? You want me?" Lea said looking at him.

"No, I'm completely lying, you know I thought I'd make love to you then send you home and then we can go back to being best friends, is that alright?" He teased.

"No and we made "love"?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, I love you and we've just made love, does that scare you? He said.

"No, not at all, I love you" she smiled "this is crazy, do you think we're moving way to fast though?"

"Not at all because we've both wanted it, we waited for each other, god forbid it killed me but honestly everyday, I fell in love with you more. It's not like we're two strangers, we're best friends, who fell in love with each other's flaws, every good memory we have shared, everything has down to this but we will take it slow as slow as you want. I really don't want to screw this up." He said grabbing her hand and resting it on his stomach.

"I don't want to screw this up either, that's why I think it's a good idea if we keep it a secret, just for now, till all this Theo shit has gone and then we'll slowly come out of our shell about it because you know how the media is about us"

"Shit, I forgot about being 'famous' he rolled his eyes as Lea turned on her stomach.

"Isn't that a good thing, that I make you forget things for a little bit?" She smiled.

"Absolutely" he said smiling kissing her before they could continue a knock at the door brought them back to reality.

"That will be Theo" she said against his lips.

"That man will be the death of me" he said getting out of bed and pulling his joggers up and getting his t-shirt "it's like 7am, how is he awake?" He said.

"Fuck knows but I can get it for you if you want?" Lea said.

"You just relax, your man has got this" He winked walking to the door.

"Show him how to be a real man" Lea shouted to him as he walked out the door.

"I will" He laughed.

As he opened the door he saw Theo standing there with a bag.

"Take it you've got Lea's things?" He said

"Yeah, can I speak to her?" He said handing the bag over to Cory.

"You must be joking right? Get off my drive and leave her alone, you've done enough damage. You're over, deal with it" he smirked wildly at the petty man that stood before him.

"Just tell her I'm sorry, treat her better than I did" Theo said walking off.

"Don't worry, I will" He whispered to himself shutting the door and running back upstairs.

"Did one Lea Michele order her stuff" he said walking into his room to find her fast asleep, leaning over he kissed her cheek and got into bed with her falling to sleep almost immediately not before he sent a text to all of his cast members.

1:30pm Lea woke up she turned around and saw Cory fast asleep beside her.

"Gorgeous" she called out twice till he woke up.

"Good afternoon" he chuckled huskily.

"Good afternoon, can we stay here all day" she said softly.

"We have a house to decorate" he smirked as she whined "come on it'll be fun". He laughed

They both decided to go separately so nothing would look liked they have been together to the rest of the cast.

Walking into the house Lea was utterly shocked to see everything had been decorated and the furniture had been placed exactly where she wanted it too.

"Guys, what the hell" she said in surprise.

"We thought we'd decorate and finish for you, so you can move in and get settled in" Jenna said handing her a glass of champagne.

"We've been here all morning to make sure you were moved in" Mark said "well, I said all, I don't know where he was" Mark chuckled pointing over to Cory who was stood near Dianna.

"I had a meeting you twat" Cory said looking over at him.

"Well thank you so much! You guys are great, I owe you one!" She said hugging them all.

After 15 minutes of talking to one another, Jenna made her way over to Lea.

"Looks like you and Theo had a good time last night" pointing to her neck, clearly noticing the love bite.

"Oh yeah, with him being back and things, it was an amazing night" looking over at Cory as he walked over to the pair.

"Lea, how are you?" Cory said pretending that he hasn't seen her since yesterday.

"I'm good" she smiled.

"She's great, seen that massive love bite on her neck, someone had a pretty heavy night" Jenna giggled.

"Jenna, shut up" she said jokingly turning beet red.

"Leave her alone, you big bully, Theo must be proud of that though" he smirked.

"Wouldn't you be?" Jenna laughed "Anyway, do you want me to show you upstairs Lea" she asked.

"I'll do it, you go and sit with bee because he's downing that drink like no tomorrow" Cory laughed as he lead Lea up the stairs.

"This is the bedroom, where Theo can give you ton more love bites!" He smirked.

"That was so embarrassing, I didn't realise I had one till Jenna said, you're a animal Monteith" She said wrapping her arms around her.

"What can I say but we need to more careful around them guys, for a month or so, I don't want it to come across that you broke up from Theo just to be with me" He shrugged.

"I did, I mean he treated me like shit but I knew all along my heart belong to you" she said looking up at him.

"This is why I love you" Cory said kissing her.

"Come on, the guys will be wondering where we ran off too…" Cory said pulling away.

"Wait!" She said pulling him back "can I have a piggyback please, I can't be bothered to walk…" She pouted he normally gave her piggybacks at work so no one would batter a eyelid.

"Of course" he said bending down so she could get on his back.

Once she was on his back he walked down stairs and went to where all the casts were stood.

"Lee, you're so lazy" Cord said jokingly.

"I'm not" she pouted "Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for giving up your time to get this finished and surprising me with it, you are all the best and I'm so grateful" she said jumping off Cory's back.

"Well, it wasn't technically our idea…" Naya said looking over at Cory.

"What?" Lea said confused as Cory signalled them to stop speaking.

"Yeah, he texted us asking if we would come over and finish off by this afternoon to surprise you" Darren said.

"Cory…" she said feeling her heartbeat increase.

"Well, you know, I thought I'd be a good friend" He said rubbing his head.

"Friend?" Kevin laughed to himself. " don't you think it's funny that Lea has a lovebite and so does Cory?" Kevin said pointing at Cory's neck.

"That's just a bite from a bug" Cory said nervously.

"Guys, do you need to tell us something because you were awfully long upstairs" Jenna giggled.

"Me and Cory are dating" Lea said out loud and not really thinking.

"You're kidding?!" Kevin said "how about Theo?!"

Cory looked at Lea in disbelief. He trusted her not to say anything.

"Me and Theo broke up, because I knew my heart belong to Cory, we fought a lot and I guess it's always been Cory who knew me better, loves me better, just makes me a better person" Lea said as everyone aww'd.

"Cory, don't be mad at your girl for doing something you didn't have the balls to do" Kevin laughed noticing his face.

"I'm not mad, I'm just shocked…" He said his mood changing.

"About time though" chord coughed.

"Second that!" Naya pointed to Chord

"Please don't tell anyone though" Lea said through all the sniggering.

"We won't" Jenna giggled as everyone agreed and went back to gossiping when Cory pulled Lea to the living room.

"What the hell?!" Cory hissed.

"They wouldn't of let it drop till we confirmed it, don't be mad at me but they're family Cory, they love us and I trust them" Lea said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's a good job, I like you" Cory said kissing her cheek and hugging her massaging her bum gently.

"You legit have something for my bum, don't you?" She giggled into his neck.

"You're mine now, I'm allowed too, it's cute, you're cute"

"Says you! Who got everyone here to decorate" Lea said "I fucking adore you"

"You deserve it, you've been through so much"

"Your earning yourself some kisses today" Lea said

"I like the thought of that babe" Cory said going to kiss her lips as Chord and Naya walked into the living room.

"Aw, I ship it!" Cord said loudly as Naya giggled.

"You're such a good pal" Cory said as Lea giggled into his chest.

"I love you Cory" chord said mocking the pair.

"Shut up!" Lea laughed throwing a pillow at Chord.

"Control your woman!" Chord laughed.

"Nah, you deserved that" Cory said high fiving Lea.

"What bullies" Chord scoffed as Lea rolled her eyes

"That's my girl" Cory said kissing her lips.

"I'm so use to you two getting off for Glee but that seemed strange" Naya said

"Right?! That's what we said yesterday" Cory said as Lea nodded.

"It's a good strange though , it's probably because there's no cameras and your not actually acting and shit" Naya said thinking about the situation.

"Very true, I'm so used to being told when I'm allowed to kiss him" She pouted.

"So, who asked who?" Naya said getting on the sofa as everyone else joined them upon hearing Naya's question.

"It just happened, I mean, we kissed yesterday while we were decorating" Cory said.

"Why did we decide to go for food and miss that, god danm it Jenna" Kevin said as everyone laughed.

"Me and Theo had a big fight and we broke up and I went over to Cory's because Theo kicked me out because I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore and then through the night I couldn't sleep and I went up to Cory's room and we ended up kissing and yeah" Lea giggled.

"And yeah means they had sex" Mark said as everyone laughed.

"Yeah but who asked who? I mean you can't slip your dick into someone and expect them to be your girlfriend?" Naya joked.

"Well it was a deep conversation after, I don't really remember, it just happened" Lea said as Cory pointed to himself behind her back at everyone to gesture that it was him, making everyone laugh as Lea kicked him gently to shut him up.

"It was me, why'd you kick me, I said you're mine now? That girl can fucking kick!" Cory joked jumping around.

"See, control your woman!" Chord said

"He loves me though" Lea said looking up as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"She's okay…" he shrugged "kidding! Kidding! Don't kick me, I do love you" he joked but obviously his last segment being true.

"Good" she smiled.

"Well, we're very happy for you" Kevin said.

"Yeah, to Cory and Lea" Naya said as everyone raised a glass to them.

"I interrupted them as they were about to kiss" Chord said raising his eyebrows as everyone chanted "kiss"

"Can't let them down can we?" Cory teased dipping her down into a romantic kiss as everyone wolf whistled and clapped.

The cast spent the afternoon and evening chilling and talking till they all got tired and left, leaving Cory and Chris the last ones there.

"I'm going to take off" Chris said getting up of the sofa and giving Lea a hug.

"Me too" Cory said getting up as Chris and Lea stopped hugging.

"See you Cory" Chris said walking out the door.

"Why do you have to go?" Lea pouted.

"Lea, I have too…" He said as he swung there arms back and fourth as he held her hand.

"I love you" he said kissing her pouting face.

"I love you too" she said as he opened the door.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Of course" she said watching him leave.

As soon as he left she picked up her phone and pressed his number.

"Lea, what's wrong?" He smirked into the phone.

"I need you"

"That's not what I meant babe" he laughed.

"Sorry" she giggled lightly.

"I love you, silly"

"I love you too" She said as she heard a knock on the door.

"I could smell your loneliness from down the street" Cory said as she opened the door.

"You're seriously the best" as he nuzzled his chin into her neck picking her up and hugging her tightly.

"Let's get you to bed, you must be exhausted" he said walking upstairs with her in his arms.

"Don't leave" Lea said.

"Never baby, never"

This was certainly where he wanted to be forever.


	14. Fighting For The Future

She had never gone to work so mad before.

Her and Cory had a heated argument the night before, it was that bad of a argument Cory slept on the sofa. They rarely argued but when they did it was over something damn right serious.

Mon

Recently Cory had been struggling with his roommates, not that he didn't like them or anything, he just felt like he couldn't have any privacy. So Lea asked him if he wanted to move in with her, it was clearly the perfect opportunity to move forward but apparently he didn't want too, he was saying things like "I'm not ready" and "it's not the best idea" which made Lea think that he didn't want a serious committed relationship which made her blow.

Now it was 10am and she was driving to work. Turning into paramount studios her mind going 100 miles an hour that she didn't she the other car pulling out instantly bumping into it, causing Lea to scream out in pain as she felt a shooting pain going down her back.

"Lea!" Darren shouted seeing the crash happen as he was walking to the studio.

"Lea, are you okay?" Darren said rushing over opening the car door.

"My car, is it okay " Lea said crying.

"Don't worry, stay calm, are you injured?" Darren said trying to stay calm.

"My back and my head hurts"

"I'm going get Ryan, just stay here…" Darren said.

1 minute later Darren returned with Ryan and some of the cast.

"Lea, I've called the paramedics there on there way, Darren is going to carry you into the studio while Harry parks you car, okay?" Ryan said slowly as she nodded.

"I'll ring Cory.." Mark said as Darren carried her too the studios.

"No, please don't, he will be mad" Lea said gently as Darrien sat her down on her cast chair.

"Lee, he needs to know, he won't be mad, he'll be mad at us if we don't tell him" Darrien said as Mark went to ring Cory.

After 5 minutes of being on the phone to Cory, Mark returned to Lea and Darrien.

"He's on his way" Mark said as the paramedics came over.

10 minutes later Cory enter the room as saw paramedics surrounding Lea's cast chair.

"What happened!" He said to Darren noticing the paramedics

"This car was reversing out the parking lot as as Lea was pulling in she banged into it, the car is fine but she complaining of back and head pain"

"Oh god" Cory said turning white as a ghost.

"She scared that you will be mad at her, which I don't understand at all"

"It's because we had an argument last night about living arrangements.." Cory said looking down.

Before Darren had time to ask more the paramedics left Lea's side telling the boys that she needed to have time off work and to take some pain killers.

"I'll leave you both too it, she needs you more then she needs any of us" Darren said softly.

"Thank you for looking after her" Cory said. Once Darren had left he walked over to Lea, she looked so sad and vulnerable.

Turning her head to the source of the footsteps her face fell even more.

"Cory.." She started to cry softly.

"I've come to bring you home, if that's okay?" Cory said.

"Yeah, that's fine…"

"You know, you kind of shit me up today" Cory said looking over at her.

"Sorry..." She gulped.

"I don't think I can trust you on your own.."

"What do you mean you can't trust me?!"

Lea said sharply.

"You're a liability"

"What the fuck, this was one mistake! I don't need you to look after me 24/7, I was alone before you! Before Theo! I'm a responsible adult!" Lea shouted.

"I guess a responsible adult doesn't want a roommate then?!" Cory matching her tone.

"What do you mean?!" Lea said confused.

"I've moved out..."

"Seriously?! Does this mean?"

"Yeah, but I guess you're good on your own clearly" Cory said bitterly.

"Cory..."

"No, you're right, your good on your own"

"Cory, I swear to god, my back is in bits, my head is spinning and if you dare walk out on me, I can't exactly chase after you" Lea said sarcastically.

"You're a dork" Cory said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a dork"

"You want to say that to my face"

"You're. A. Dork" He said inching closer to her.

"You're so hot close up…" bitting her lip.

"Kiss me" Cory said softly.

"Gladly..." Lea said kissing him deeply.

"If you ever shit me up like that again" Cory said resting his head against hers.

"I won't, ever" She said pecking his lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm in a little bit of pain but I'm going to be okay…"

"Good, now, you're staying at our house, till you get better and I'm driving you everywhere, agreed" Cory said giving her a knowing look.

"Agreed, you've just said our house as well" Lea blushed.

"Yeah, our house, I'm so sorry for everything I said last night, I kind of over complicated it in my head. I'm just sorry will you still have me?"

"Of course I will, after all, I'm a liability…" She winked.

"You got that right…" Cory chuckled.

"Can we go home..." Lea said

"Absolutely, c'mere" He said picking her up.

"I'm so sorry for last night…" She said once that got to the car and Cory placed her in gently.

"Shut up, that doesn't matter now, life is way too short, if something had happened to you today, more than just back pain and headache, I wouldn't of been able to live with myself, so don't apologise. I'm just glad your here."

Lea swore that she saw tears well up in his eyes, nobody had been that caring and passionate about her before.

"Hey, I'm not going no where baby, I'm here and all yours, I promise" Lea said gently.

"I love you" He said kissing her neck gently as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you too, now let's go home"

After spending all afternoon and night chilling out, they went to bed snuggled up together. After a couple hours asleep, Lea woke up in pain.

"Cor" she whispered

There was no response.

"Baby" She whispered again this time shaking him.

"Hmm…" He moaned

"Babe, can you wake up, I'm in pain and I had a bad nightmare."

Her words immediately woke him up looking over at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of woke you..." She said.

"Shut up gorgeous, you did the right thing, come here…" He said huskily sitting up and pulling her in.

"I'm a big baby, sorry" she said gently.

"No, you're not, you went through a lot today" He said rubbing her back gently as she put her face into the crook of his neck.

"You left me…"

"What?"

"You left me, in my dream…"

"How?" He asked.

"You died" Lea looked up at him.

"How did I die?"

"I don't know, I just got a phone call saying that you were dead…"

"Well, I'm not dead, I'm here with you" Cory said kissing her cheek.

"Really? I never knew!" She joked.

"Nope, I'm dead…" He said falling out of bed dramatically with a huge thud causing Lea to cry with laughter.

"That hurt didn't it?" She laughed.

"A little bit…" He said sarcastically "Help me back up please…" he said reaching for her hand.

"I can't cope" she said laughing.

"Lea, I need help, I think my back is like broke"

"Who's the liability now?" She laughed.

"I swear to god…"

"Alright" She giggled grabbing his hand pulling him up.

"Head rush…" He said holding his head.

Leaning over Lea captured his lips, surprising him with the gesture but falling straight into the kiss.

"Better?" Lea giggled.

"Hmm, no, I think I need more" He said capturing her lips.

"You are so addictive" he said.

"Good" She winked "ow" She whined.

"You okay!?" He looked at her concerned.

"My back, it really hurts" She said gently.

"Lay on your front" Cory said as she did what he said sitting on her bum gently grabbing the cream from the side of the bed whilst pulling her night top up.

"Where do you hurt?" He said putting the cream on his hands.

"In the middle and down" She said.

"Just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, okay?" He said unhooking her bra so he could get everywhere on her back.

"Okay.." She replied as he started massaging her back gently.

"Hmm, that's so nice" moaning in appreciation.

"Yeah?" He chuckled

"Yeah, oh my god" she said.

"I'm glad I could help" He said massaging deeper hearing her whine clearly enjoying it.

"Cor?" She said after 15 minutes of the good massage.

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you too"

"You felt it then?" He chuckled when he realised that she actually felt him tickle the words into her back.

"You're so adorable, c'mere" Lea said pulling his hand so he was now spooning her again fasten her bra up.

"I don't know where I would be without you" She whispered.

"I love you gorgeous" he said hugging her.

Yep, the future looked amazing.


End file.
